Crossing the Rubicon
by Rabenkopf
Summary: The Battle of the Weeping River was the most glorious moment of the Furious Five. Out-Numbered a thousand-to-one the Furious Five still hold their line and became legends. But for Tigress this day has also another meaning. It is the day, where she saw a glimpse of her death and where old fears have returned: Memories of her Past, which will have an influence on her future.
1. Fishing Tigers

Hello dear Readers :-) This is my new piece of work, where a completely new story is told - not having any story-related connection to my other works; except for Kung Fu Panda maybe :D I hope you will enjoy it. :-)

* * *

"_Nothing is accidental in the universe - this is one of my Laws of Physics - except the entire universe itself, which is Pure Accident, pure divinity.__"_

**Joyce Carol Oates **

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode I: Past Glory**

**1. Chapter: **Fishing Tigers

"The sky is weeping." the canine says, while looking through the window. For days it hadn't stopped raining and no one in the Tavern knows if it is day or night. Some of the people inside the crowded Tavern talk and the canine keeps his ears open, while taking another hit of his wine.

"Have you seen the river lately? I hope it will not flood us."

"Don't worry about that. It is not the first time it rains so strongly and I bet not the last. The river has never flooded this Tavern."

The canine looks outside again: the tavern lies in a forest close to a river, which name the canine doesn't know, and a popular road, which connects the Valley of Peace in the North with the Mountain villages in the South. The road crosses this river, where it isn't so deep. It is obvious that the river has burst his banks already, because the road is flooded not only where it crosses the river, but also there where it leads further inland. The road is not crossable in this way, but the river is still far away from endangering the Tavern. _…although if it continues to weep this way, it is only a matter of time. _the canine considers below his dirty straw hat, before he takes another hit.

While he pours more wine into his small bowl, he hears the words of a merchant, who has come not long ago to this tavern: "It would be better not to think about traveling to the Bridges in the west now."

"And why not? I need to get home soon." another customer replies.

"Haven't you heard about what happened?" the listening customers look confused, "The Army of Chui Mie is on its way." The canine positions himself to listen better after hearing this.

"Chui Mie? You are kidding?"

"Not even when I would safe my feathers in this way." the goose merchant replies, "His army marches…to the Valley of Peace."

"The Valley? Oh god…do the Masters know about that?"

"Have no clue, but I don't think Oogway is so blind not to see it. It announced itself for months already: Oogway, Shifu and the Furious Five made problems wherever Chui Mie went. It is only natural that he wants to get rid of them."

"And the Valley? What about the people there?"

"Do I need to explain what happens whenever this Army crosses a village, town or city?"

The customers – quite a group already – has surrounded the goose, but some of them stand up now, mumbling something about "Need to go home…warn everyone." and leaving the tavern. It takes some time before the silence followed by this gets broken by a pig customer: "And…you say… they will cross the river at the bridges in the west?"

"I guess so. It is the only path across this river as long as it rains this way. They were seen in the Valley of the Silence the last time and these bridges are the closest for them."

The canine drinks the last drop of his wine. He has heard enough and calls for the bill.

Once he has left the Tavern into the rain, he hides one of the two gourds filled with wine beneath his dirty cloak and opens the other. While he takes a hit, he puts his sheathed sword on his shoulder, going along the river to the east.

* * *

The Army is in front of them. The bear Chui Mie stands in the front, wearing a bronze and steel armor and helmet as well like a giant war hammer. Beside him is his 5000 bears strong army equipped in leather and steel vests, wearing spears, lances and helmets, and standing in the rain, while in front of him is found the old but stable bridge out of wood.

The Furious Five await them on the other side. The rain has gotten stronger; more and more water bursts the banks, but the bridge doesn't seem to bother. It was built to withstand such weathers; after all the Weeping River is known for bursting its banks to a certain degree.

Chui Mie starts to nod smirking, while his bear soldiers roar into the rain. "You are brave. I'll give you that, but you will not be able to stop us." he says with a lightly arrogant sounding voice, "The Valley of Peace will burn."

"First you need to pass us.", the leader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress, growls, before getting into battle posture. The other Five follow her lead, while the army of 5000 soldiers begins to roar even louder as well like move around impatiently. The bear in the front starts to chuckle. "So be it.", he says, before pointing his hammer forwards, "Attack!"

His men waited only for that: like a wave of water they run at the bridge, weapons at the ready. "They must not cross the bridge!" Tigress yells and runs to stop them there, followed by her companions. Arrows fly from the back, fired by the Bowmen of the army. Cause of the rain the arrows are harder to see, but there for also slower. The Furious Five repel the arrows without ease, right before the real battle starts. Monkey jumps with his feet forward, sending a group of bears down to the river. Viper finds with her thin tail every weak spot in the vests of the bears, which come at her; one after another falls from the bridge hit hard by the tail only to be carried away by the river or sinking in it. Crane has much to do to repel further arrows at his comrades as well like diving into a group of enemies only to send them over the bridge with a double-feet-kick. Mantis, too small to be seen properly, moves around his enemies, grabs one of them and uses him as a projectile to send him and his comrades over the bridge. Tigress dodges the attack of an incoming spear, before punching the wielder hard against his face. She dodges a down rushing sword only to head-butt another enemy, who doesn't wear a helmet. She dodges the attacks of her enemies fast and counters almost simultaneously – as well like the others of the Furious Five. But this is not enough…

Many bears fall into the river; most of them can't save themselves before getting carried away far or sinking simply cause of the weight of their armor, but some achieve that and can return to the battle going on the bridge. "If this continues like this we will be exhausted before it comes down!" Monkey yells between dodging a spear and using this spear to repel his enemies.

"I know!" Tigress yells back, blocking an attack of an enemy before sending him back where he have come from. She uses this opportunity to look around and sees only the storming soldiers in front of her. She growls before jumping forward, grabbing one on the ground lying spears and moves it around fast. It is like a shield, which the soldiers can't cross, which is why their bowmen come forward again, shooting their arrows, but Crane can repel them in time.

Before Tigress can continue to hold them on a distance, a hammer comes rushing down and breaks the spear: Chui Mie joins the battle. He swings his battle hammer once again and Tigress can dodge it only by a narrow margin, before stepping back again. She growls at him, because some of her chin fur was cut away by this swing. "Here is the plan: We need to bring him down, so that his soldiers will lose their faith! I'll handle this, you care for the others!" she yells before charging him again. The others can do nothing except following the order of their leader.

Tigress storms at the giant bear, who spins his hammer around above his head, before swinging it down to smash the female tiger. Tigress dodges it and jumps on the stock, before kicking the bear hard into the face – he doesn't move an inch away. Before she can dodge it his iron grip has caught her and pulls her to him. He hammers his shoulder hard into the torso of the tiger and she gets flying back only to crash into Viper.

"He he…" the bear leader chuckles, while the Furious Five withdraw to their leader. Almost the whole bridge is taken by the bears already and still there are plenty of them behind on the land. "You have given your best…" Chui Mie praises, while Tigress gets up again, touching her torso, "…but you can't stop us. It's over."

Suddenly they start to hear noise from west, from where the river is streaming down. All look there, but only the Furious Five realize in time what it is: a destroyed bridge is rushing down the river; the bridge found upstream.

Without hesitating any further the Furious Five attack the soldiers around their leader, while Tigress jumps on his shoulders only to grab his arms. "What…what are you doing?!" Chui Mie yells confused, while trying to break the grip of the tiger. "Today your terror reign ends, Chui Mie…Viper now!"

The snake doesn't need to be asked twice: she ditches the enemy she wanted to attack – who stops moving startled – only to hit the bear leader hard into his stomach – even his armor doesn't prevent the pain from being felt. Next is Mantis who forces him to move backwards two steps with a hard kick, before returning to battle. Now the bear begins to see what is coming at him: A bridge will destroy the other one, where his soldiers were still fighting and they want him to sink with them. He begins to roar, while trying to pull the tiger from his back with all his might. But then it begins to shake when the bridge crashes against the other – hard. Everyone on the bridge trips, trying to maintain the balance, except for Crane who uses this opportunity to dash his head against the bear leader: he is one step away from the end of the bridge and has still no stable stance cause of the wet wood.

"Monkey finish him!" Tigress yells, before the bear falls over a foot of Monkey. Tigress uses the last occasion during the fall to leave her position. She uses the torso of the bear as a jumping spot to escape the clutches of the bear and send him ultimately to the ground of the river.

And then the bridge breaks. First only at the pillars, which stabilize it, but then more and more also at the platform, where the battle is still going on. "Run!" Tigress yells, while landing still on the bridge, before turning around to the banks.

And then it happens. Tigress begins to stumble, before falling on her knees. The others realize that too late. "Tigress!" Viper yells trying to go for her friend, but it is too late: the bridge yields under the pressure and Tigress falls into the river with many of the bears, which couldn't rescue themselves.

* * *

The canine wanders around still drinking from his gourd. The rain has not become weaker and the river got even wilder, but the canine doesn't seem to bother much.

He doesn't think about much now and staggers even cause of the wine, but that changes when he starts to hear something from his back. He turns around and sees still in time like the first pieces of the destroyed bridges come rushing down. He follows their rush with his eyes and sees like the third and last bridge over the river not far away from here – the one he wanted to take by the way – gets hit by the remains of the former bridges. Hard enough that the bridge starts to bend and break, before it breaks apart completely as well.

"Great…and what now?" the canine asks himself, while looking back to the river: he sees the remains of the army. "Seems that someone cared for them…" he assumes, before seeing something different: an orange and red strip rushing down the river. "This doesn't look like a soldier…" he mutters still, before looking back to the spot of the destroyed bridge. "Crap…!" he says, before jumping into the river.

"WAHH!" the canine yells after his head reappears at the surface of the river, "COLD!" He has only one second to adapt to his new situation, before spotting the tiger further in the front. While he gets carried farther, he tries to make swimming movements, but the stream is too strong. Instead he makes himself small: putting arms inclusive his sword very close to his body and for real he comes closer to the tiger. Thanks to the strong stream he needs only seconds before he arrives close enough to the tiger to stretch out his hand.

"ARGH!" he yells when a piece of wood crashes against his outstretched hand; little bit blood flows down the stream with the water. "Darn!" he curses, before trying to grab the tiger again; this time he grabs her foot. He pulls her to him, while his eyes begin to register their situation again: they are still flowing down the river and when the canine remembers it correctly soon wild rapids will come.

"Hey, wake up!" he tries to wake up the sleeping tiger – her eyes stay closed. He curses again, while starting to look around. "There!" he yells when seeing rocks inside the water. He prepares his sword, calms himself despite the situation he is in – holding the unconscious tiger with his wounded hand – before noticing the moment and thrusting his sheathed sword.

It plugs between two of the rocks and stops the movement of its wielder, but it comes for a price: his shoulder dislocates with a snap and the canine yells in pain. "Damn…" he curses again, while looking at the still unconscious tiger, "Not even that wakes you up? Tse!" With all strength left in his body he pulls the tiger on the rocks, before pulling himself up as well, taking the sheathed sword out of its position.

He puts the sword down and resets his shoulder joint with a fierce jolt – another painful cry. Then he looks at the tiger and sees for the first time the peak of the arrow found in the tigers shoulder. He curses again, before looking around to know how they can get away from these rocks.

_The pieces of the bridge…_ he considers, before gulping. He grabs his sword and the tigress, before focusing his eyes on the passing pieces; there are not much anymore. He can't wait too long, that he knows so he jumps again using the flowing wood as a springboard. One board after another, one smaller than the other, he uses to get on the other side of the river, always sinking one centimeter deeper in the river cause of his and her weight. And at the end there is no wood piece to jump on. He curses again, before using the last piece to make a bigger jump.

"UHHH….!" leaves his mouth, when his body hits the bank. The tigress rolls forwards as much as the arrow allows it, while canine tries not be carried away by the stream. He digs the sword inside the wet earth and uses it to pull himself up – successfully. He collapses on his back, the completely wet hat falls in the mud, while the canine regains his breathe.

Finally he can pull himself up again to crawl to the tiger. He looks at her still unconscious face; he checks her pulse by listening to her heartbeat: he can hear something barely. He pulls her on her back and begins to apply first aid: pressing against her chest, breathing in her mouth, pressing against her chest, breathing in her mouth…

"COUAH!" leaves the tigress mouth with water. She breathes one or two times, before falling into unconsciousness again. The canine pants relieved. "That would have been ironic…" he mutters grinning, before continuing to treat her…

* * *

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)

I like to hear your opinion :-) so it would be nice when you leave a review.


	2. Dreams and Fears

"_Memory... is the diary that we all carry about with us.__"_

**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode I: Past Glory**

**2. Chapter: **Dreams and Fears

The Tiger awakes. First she isn't sure what happened, where she is and maybe even who she is. But then the pain comes rushing down at her and everything else comes back as well. "Uhhh…." she moans, while her blurry vision gets slowly better.

"Finally awake gal?" is spoken by a voice, she can sense not far away from her. She tries to move her head, but is quite slow cause of reliving the pain of the last hours. First she sees only blackness, but then it becomes white. Completely…only after few seconds she realizes that it is fire in front of her; oddly it is still cold.

Her vision becomes good enough to see details and she starts to see the canine behind the fire. "Well, how are we feeling today, gal?" the canine asks in a bit sarcastic tone. The weak tiger can only mutter one word: "…co…ld…" The canine reacts immediately and goes around the fire to the tigress. He begins to rub the tigress' body, when she realizes that this isn't her body: she has a cloak around herself. But it gets warmer…at least a little bit. "Better?" the canine asks, while the tigress begins to see his face: dirty, but experienced face. His cold blue eyes focus on her golden ones, expecting an answer. She can shake only her head, not able to speak again. He goes back to his place, grabs something and comes back to her, putting a gourd in front of her mouth, while lifting her head. "Drink this." he orders her and she begins to drink carefully…only to let the hot fluid drip out of her mouth one moment later. When she has not felt awake one moment ago, so she does it now. "What…what…?" she mutters, before falling back on the rock she is lying. "Wine. Strong one. It will warm you. Drink more." he explains and gives her more. This time she holds it in her mouth, ignoring the bad taste. "Now feeling warmer?" the canine checks and the tigress nods. "Yeah…" she mutters still weakly, before the canine puts his hand on her forehead: he doesn't feel fever anymore. Good or bad he doesn't know.

He stands up again to go around the fire, drinking one slug of the gourd, while the tiger sees his clothes for the first time: an attire similar to hers, but the top is ice blue with dark stripes and the pants blood red, almost black. And all of his clothes look worn for quite a long time already. "Who…who…are you?" she can mutter still weakened.

"Doesn't matter…call me 'lang', when you want to use a name, although it is not my name." he mutters rather defensively, while sitting down at his place again. The tigress looks around and realizes slowly that they are in a cave. A warm cave thanks to the fire, but she begins to hear something from the other direction. "And who are you?" the canine mutters rubbing his former dislocated shoulder, while Tigress looks outside in the rain: It has not gotten weaker in the slightest.

"Don't bother the rain." the canine assures, "You are luckily out of it, gal.", he repositions his body to look better at the tigress and hide better that he is still wet, "How is your name?"

"Tig…ress…" she mutters weakly, while repositioning her head in his direction again, "What…what happened?" The canine hides his face, which proved that he know that name, by lowering his head, before scratching the back of his ear. "You died almost….I rescued you." he keeps it short, while it gets colder for the feline again. She begins to jitter, what the canine notices. "Again colder, gal? Damn…", he mutters before going to the jittering feline, "Listen: what I will do now, no one of us will like much, but you will die, when I don't do it…so don't try something stupid later on." And then he does it.

* * *

_What…what is that? Where am I? _

_It is so dark…so cold…so empty…_

_I feel weak…want to sleep…_

"_You will feel better, when you fall asleep." a voice says…not one I know…although it seems familiar….and it seems to be right…_

"_Fall asleep, then it gets warm…" this voice again…yes…warm…_

"_Don't die, gal." _

…_I know this voice….it is him….dying?_

"_Sleep little one, sleep." the voice from earlier again….it…it…_

"_Come back here, gal. Don't die." the canine says….am I dying? ….no…I would know that…or not?_

"_Sleep, little one, sleep…." no…I don't want to… "Sleep, little one, sleep…"_

"_Don't die, gal!" …and it gets warm again._

Tigress opens her eyes…it is warm again…the pain has subsided. "Uhh…" she moans realizing that she feels something strange…around her body. "Good morning, gal.", a familiar voice says and she looks down: the canine has nestled up to her. Tightly.

"NO!" she yells before freeing herself from the hug from the canine. "What…what…have you done?" the feline mutters faltering and shocked, while getting on her butt. Pain shoots through her shoulder and she needs to touch it, while the canine gets into a sitting position as well. "Done, what was needed." the canine replies scratching his ear again, "Don't jump to conclusions; I warmed you only so that you don't freeze to death."

The tigress pants loud; on one side cause of the pain in her shoulder, but on the other side cause of the shock. Fortunately she calms down and the pain decreases. "Okay…" she mutters finally, while the canine stands up to go on the other side of the fire again. "You could be more grateful; after all I saved your ass." the canine begins to speak after sitting down on a rock again. He takes another hit of his gourd.

The calming down tigress looks at him, while he looks back with an expecting face. "Thanks…" she mutters only more because of feeling uneasy than of real gratitude. The canine looks away scratching his chin, while the tigress begins to recollect herself. _Was this only a dream?_ she asks herself, before looking outside again: it is still raining. "Has it not stopped for a while at least?" she mutters disappointed, while rubbing her injured shoulder. "The sky is weeping for days already. A real cloudburst, when you ask me…"

"Was someone searching for me?" the tigress asks in a determined tone, when it crosses her mind. The canine is surprised by this question for a moment, before shaking his head in a disappointing manner. "Not that I looked for this in the last night…" he adds, scratching his nose. Tigress looks back at the cave entrance and starts to move; she tries to stand up. "I would not recommend that…" the canine hands out an advice, while she gets on her feet. She takes some steps to the entrance, but then needs to support herself at the cave wall. "They are searching for me probably…" she mutters, during panting again. "Probably…" the canine approves, while lowering his head in a suggestive manner. "They need to know that I am still alive…" Tigress says, while doing the first step further, determined to leave the cave.

Before she has taken her third one a hand grabs her arm. "It would be a waste my work, if you would go out into this rain now…" he explains pointing at her shoulder. She looks at the canine with a threatening glance. "Let me go….!" the tigress growls in an impatient manner, before realizing that the grabbing hand is freshly treated like her wounds. She looks at him with a face saying 'Was this my fault?' The canine smirks, before answering: "Okay.", with a gleeful voice and letting her go. Instantly her knees begin to jitter, right before she falls on them and the pain in her shoulder intensifies.

"The arrow got completely through your body." the canine explains, "Luckily nothing important was damaged by this, but I bet with you that you will collapse after the first steps outside cause of exhaustion. Your body needs his strength somewhere else than in your legs right now.", and then he turns around going to his place. Tigress needs to support herself with her arms now, still panting in pain, looking outside still determined. But then she lowers her head, turns around and uses her last strength to get back to her sleeping place.

"Still some reason in your head, gal?" the canine says satisfied, "Good. Makes fewer problems for me."

"My name is…Tigress!" the tigress growls while getting in a partially comfortable lying position. She feels tired after this little bit movement.

"I know. Member of the Furious Five like I heard." the canine replies simply, "Do you want to have more of the wine?" he adds showing the second gourd already. The tigress shakes her head, before he lowers his glance to the fire. Tigress feels tired, wants to sleep again, but something motivates her to look up, looking at him. "This wound…." she indicates pointing at his hand, but he waves her to stop. "Doesn't matter." he says. Tigress doesn't feel better after this. "Sorry…" she mutters, while her eyes begin to close. He looks at her again, looking into her eyes with a sad mien. "Don't die, gal.", he mutters before she falls asleep again.

* * *

_It is dark again…but warmer._

…_and there is something else…it feels to be different than last time. Deeper….somehow…._

…_am I still alone? …no…I feel someone's presence._

…_is this a light? …it looks like one…_

"_Good…that spares me some explanations." I hear a voice. Whose voice is that? Uhhh…what…I feel pulled….someone pulls me up….I feel the grip around my chest….a firm grip…the picture in front of me changes: I see a face._

"_Your task is quite simple…" the face in front of me says and I see that it belongs to the voice…I can't picture the face correctly…what…why…why I am feeling like I know this voice…and face…this person…where have I met…._

"…_get rid of her. I'll never want to see her again…."_

_And my dream ends. _

The tigress awakens suddenly. Her heart is beating fast, she feels frightened, shocked and…betrayed. She tries to calm down: Her breathing becomes slower, her heart beat gets weaker and she gets calmer. She sees only the roof of the cave again, which is why she turns around to the fire, which is still burning. But the canine is missing.

"Dreamed bad, gal?" she hears the familiar voice and turns around to the entrance cave: the canine stands there looking outside in the rainy world…something on his face tells her, that something is wrong.

"What…is going on?" she asks and her voice gets more stable.

"Some unpleasant company…they are gone." the canine explains, before going back to his sitting place. He takes the gourd, which is found there and takes another hit.

"Who was it?" she mutters. "Soldiers…I bet you know which ones." he replies not looking at her.

"Chui Mie's.", she replies with a growl. The canine nods, before looking at her. "Have dreamed something interesting?" he asks her in casual way. Tigress thinks about what she has seen and heard; the pain in her shoulder intensifies drastically. "Doesn't matter." she replies, copying the canine in this way. He smirks only, before he continues to observe the fire again. Tigress wants to say something still, but somehow the words can't leave her mouth anymore, which is why deafening silence starts to spread.

"So how are you feeling after going through 'that'?" the canine breaks this silence after some while looking at her again. The Kung Fu Master looks confused. "What do you mean?" she asks.

"Dying of course." the canine replies in a causal tone. "What?" the tigress asks shocked and confused at the same time, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know…" the canine replies scratching his chin, "Odd….you fell. You died the death of a warrior or at least had the feeling of that. After all you couldn't know that I would rescue you. So was it satisfying to die this way?"

Tigress looks dumbfounded at the canine with an open mouth. She closes it, before lowering her head in a defensive manner. She thinks about this, but…nothing comes into her mind. "I don't want to talk…" she wants to say finally, repeating herself in this way, but he interrupts her: "And sit instead in deafening silence?" he makes a face, "Too boring. You don't want to talk about your dream and not about 'that', so…when you have a better topic, then spit it out. I am open for suggestions." The tigress looks at him, before starting to talk about that, what she wanted to talk earlier: "How…and why have you saved me?"

The canine's eyes begin to pierce through her like needles. She senses…anger? But then he grins. "Don't want to talk about yourself, but me what?" he chuckles although there is no fun felt there, "By swimming in a river, I'll never want to swim again." he replies answering the first question, but stopping there. Instead of continuing the silence becomes longer…and longer…and longer….until Tigress coughs lightly. "And why?" she repeats her question.

"Why have you fought against Chui Mie?" he asks instead, surprising her by this. She thinks for a moment about this _Will he keep silent about the reason, when I don't reply?_ she considers, before answering: "Duty."

"What kind of duty?" he continues to ask and looks at her again with these piercing eyes. "The Duty of a Kung Fu Warrior.", she replies, being ready to get her answer next time.

He gawks at her, before beginning to chuckle and laugh and surprising Tigress once again. "I seem to have missed the funny part about that." Tigress says, not hiding her anger, being laughed about. "You have missed It.", the canine approves, stopping to chuckle but continuing to smirk, "Duty…of the Kung Fu Warrior…HAH! That is the joke."

Tigress begins to feel angrier. "I was serious." she says right one moment, before the canine glares at her with his piercing eyes again. "I know." he says with a serious voice. "Give it up.", he adds. "What…?" the tigress mutters shocked. "It will only cause pain. Believe me, I have gone through it already." the canine explains, before lowering his head again, "It is more painful than you can imagine now."

Tigress feels that he is not lying. Before she can talk more about that, the canine hears something and stands up. He goes back to the entrance and his mien becomes suspicious. "I heard that the Furious Five consist out of five members: a tiger – you probably – a monkey, a mantis, a crane and a snake. Am I right?" he asks her. "A Viper." she corrects him still a little bit angry. "Then you are lucky. I see one of them and he is searching for someone."

All anger is forgotten in one moment. "Who?"

"A monkey, yellow." he replies, before going back to his place to grab sword and hat, while Tigress tries to get up, but fails cause of the pain and because she wants to rush it. He helps her up by supporting her body on his shoulder and carrying her closer to the cave entrance. It is still raining, but weak enough that someone can see people out there: the monkey is easy to see, but Tigress notices also the wriggling Viper beside him.

"Seems your friends have come…", the canine states, before putting Tigress' arm at the cave wall for support, turning around to grab his cloak and putting it on like his head, "I will go for them. You stay here…however your pride allows it."

He begins to take the first steps outside, before stopping suddenly. He turns his head around. "You are a maverick…like me. No matter, if you fight in a group or not, you know that it is true." he mutters loud enough that it is heard clearly despite the rain, "I don't believe in fate, but it is quite an accident that we met although I wandered away from the battlefield. Maybe there is fate after all…" he chuckles again, before looking at her eyes, "Will you give it up?" She looks back at him with determined eyes. "Never.", she replies confidently. He smirks. "Bad choice." he replies, before turning around again. The canine goes into the rain, before Tigress can reply something on that.

He goes the hill down, where the cave is found. Through a small forest and muddy ground, but thanks to his sword, he doesn't slip and reaches the two searching animals quite fast.

"Tigress!" the monkey yells in any direction, while the canine begins to hide his face beneath his hat. He coughs lightly and Viper notices him first. "Who…who are you?" she mutters disappointed, while the monkey turns around as well. "We are searching for someone. Do you have…?" the golden monkey wants to ask, the desperation is heard pretty well in his voice, but he gets interrupted. "Your friend…" the canine begins, "…is up there in the cave." he explains by pointing upwards. "Really?" both ask joyfully. "Only one way to find out, don't you think?" he replies, while the two have already passed him. He looks behind them and smirks again. "Young ones…" he mutters, before his voice gets more serious, "I've warned you, gal." He turns around and goes to the road only to vanish in the rain.

* * *

After they found Tigress they brought her back to the Palace, where her wounds were treated again. But except changing the bandages nothing was needed. All healing experts said that she was treated pretty well and the only thing she needed was to rest.

There she heard that after the destruction of the bridges, which was initiated by Master Shifu himself by destroying the first bridge, and the loss of their General, the army of Chui Mie disappeared somewhere into the south – maybe still searching for their leader.

The Furious Five were hailed as heroes throughout of China. It was the start of the legend of the next generation of Furious Five. After Tigress has recovered from her wounds, the whole village celebrated this. Tigress took part in these celebrations, even when she had trouble to cast away her mind from that day. The person she met, his advice as well like the dream she had that day, never left her side since then, although she was still able to focus on more important things as well. She couldn't know it that day, but this was only the start of a journey, which should continue five years later….

* * *

And with this the Prolog Episode ends ;-) so what do you think? Worth continuing? Worth being written in the first place? I am quite curious hearing your opinion :-)

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	3. Unfocused

And here comes the next Episode. :-) I am grateful to everyone who wrote a review. Yes I will continue to write this story. Hope you will like what comes next. :-)

* * *

"_Today is life-the only life you are sure of. Make the most of today. Get interested in something. Shake yourself awake. Develop a hobby. Let the winds of enthusiasm sweep through you. Live today with gusto.__"_

**Dale Carnegie**

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode II: Dogs and Cats**

**3. Chapter: **Unfocused

"Is it true?" a female voice asks.

"Yes, My Lady." a male voice answers.

"How…how this could happen? I thought everyone of them was destroyed.", the Lady asks in an annoyed tone.

"This one was overlooked." the male voice answers in a submissive tone. The Lady keeps silent for a while, before she orders: "Solve this problem."

* * *

_Darkness….again…._

"_Finally." _

_This voice…the first one… _

"_Sorry, I was held up."_

_Another voice….the light begins to shine like always…_

"_By who?"_

_The first voice again…I begin to see something…..it is silk._

"_Them, of course." The second voice….it is a silken garment….right in front of me….I can touch it with my nose almost…._

"_That was faster than expected. Will this be a problem?" the first voice asks in a worried tone._

"_It isn't. So what should I do?" he sounds confident…the silken garment is yellow…_

"…_.you know my situation?" …no, it is golden. A golden garment with ornaments…they look like…._

"_I was informed." …tigers….yes the ornaments have the shape of tigers….red..., no scarlet tigers in the postures of fighting….this time I am sure._

"_Good…that spares me some explanations." the pulling grip around my chest again, before the picture in front of me changes: I see a face._

"_Your task is quite simple…" the face, which I know, but don't know at the same time, says. Who is he? Why can't I remember him? _

"…_get rid of her. I'll never want to see her again…." _

_No matter how often I hear that, it hurts every time…_

The tigress opens her eyes. _Always this dream_ she thinks, while looking forward. She is sitting at the edge of the Jade Palace and has a nice view over the Valley of Peace, where a sunny weather rules right now. She can see the mountains at the horizon, the fields of the peasants, the deep forests, the rivers which cross the Valley and much more. Not for nothing this is her favorite spot for meditating, but this time she fell asleep. _Like every time since Gongmen City…_ she thinks to herself, while getting up.

She takes one of the side doors of the Palace to enter the Hall of Warriors. She has not taken much steps inside, when she starts to hear a familiar voice: "And this is Master Flying Rhino's armor…with authentic battle damage!" Tigress sighs knowing who this could be. She turns around the corner right in the moment, when several voices answer: "WOOOWWWW…." She sees the panda in front of Master Flying Rhino's armor with a group of…children.

"Po, what are you doing?" the tigress asks with an upset voice, while coming closer to the group. The bunnies, pigs and geese surrounding Po turn around after hearing her voice, only to cheer at the same time: "MASTER TIGRESS!" Before she knows it, she is surrounded by the kids, who have opened scrolls and drawn feathers. "Can I have an autograph?!" all of them cheer much too loud for the Tigers taste. "Can I have an autograph?!" She tries to calm them down, but they are like an unleashed storm: Unstoppable. "Can I have an autograph?!" Finally Tigress does the only thing, which she can do except writing the autographs: Glaring at Po, while growling: "Po…."

"Can I have an autograph?!" The Panda feels obviously not comfortable in his body right now. "Eh, they wanted to see the Jade Palace…." he mutters an excuse, "And I…we…I…"

"Can I have an autograph?!"

"SILENCE!" Tigress finally yells having lost her temper. All the children silence at one go, but only for a moment: Some flee to Po, others start to cry and the rest is simply too paralyzed to move. "Eh…no…no…I didn't want…" she mutters, getting what she has done. "Children don't cry. Master Tigress didn't mean it like that." Po tries to comfort the children and to Tigress' shame he can achieve that. Before he says another word, Tigress moves past him and leaves the Hall of Warriors with an angry face.

_What was he thinking? Master Shifu is still gone and he thinks he could use the Jade Palace as a tourist attraction? This is the Jade Palace and no playground. Has he forgotten that we are warriors who protect them? At any moment an enemy could appear…_She argues with herself mentally, while going the stairs up to the Training Hall. Before she enters the ground of the Training Hall, she begins to hear something. Familiar noises for her.

She opens the door and sees like Crane and Mantis are in the middle of a sparring fight. The mantis moves like always almost not to see, which forces Crane to step back. Then seeing the green insect Crane begins to stamp trying to hit him. Mantis dodges the attacks, before standing by the other foot of Crane. He tries a fast attack at it, but the bird simply flies away – to be precise, he floats for a second only to attack the insect again. And so finally their 'hands' meet in a clash of the fight.

"You got better…" Crane mutters, while both remove from each other. "You too…" the small one answer, before going back into a battle stance.

"Ehem…" Tigress coughs lightly to catch their attention. It is not before now, that they notice her. "Tigress, finished your na…?" Mantis wants to say, but stops himself in time. "…meditation..." Crane finishes the question in the proper way and Mantis agrees. Tigress ignores the interruption – although she knows pretty well, what he wanted to say – and asks instead: "Yes, want to spare? I need some distraction."

Both guys look at each other before muttering an unsure: "Sure…"

"Good. You two against Me.", Tigress explains, before everyone gets into battle posture. They look at each other for a moment, battling the battle of minds, right before they jump at each other. Crane comes from above, while Mantis comes from the bottom, but Tigress expected this. She is ready to smash Crane's kick away, right before she would dash Mantis away with one swift movement, when…_"…get rid of her. I'll never want to see her again."_

One moment later she flies back to the door, kicked by both. She crashes against the door and collapses on the ground. "Grrr…." she growls, while touching the hit spots. "Tigress!" both guys mutter shocked and want to help her get up, but she declines. "Don't get distracted, the match is not over still." she says, while getting up into a battle posture. Both look at each other for a moment, before doing as she wishes.

The remaining sparing fight lasts few minutes and the winner is Tigress.

"You need to train more…" she comments their style, while they get up. "Yeah…" Crane answers, while massaging his hurting neck. "Where are the others?" Tigress inquires sounding only curious. "Monkey is in the village, said something about that he need to check something…" Mantis replies. "Viper is at the Peach Tree…she didn't want to say, why." Crane responds and the tigress nods. She turns around to leave, but before she is out of earshot, she hears, like the two chat what to do now. Tigress goes the direct way to the Peach Tree, crossing Po and his 'tourist' group. The children have obviously calmed down and Po has asked Zeng to inform the children about the Jade Palace a bit, while watching it from the back as well. Guessing from their faces it needs to be really boring. Tigress uses this opportunity to drag the Panda away and glare at him.

"Don't forget that Master Shifu comes back today." she reminds him again, "Till then the children need to be gone."

"I don't forget it." the Panda ensures her smiling, "Would have been not the first time that Shifu doesn't notice something like that."

"What?" Tigress asks disbelievingly.

"Eh….what did I say…I meant the first time I don't forget it…See you." the Panda answers quickly before going back to the children. Not wanting to frighten the children again and sighing she turns around and continues her way.

The Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom is located on a peak right in the middle of the Jade Palace Complex and is the most peaceful sight in the whole Valley. The peach tree has started to change colors, an indication for the autumn, which started not long ago, but the leaves still look healthy and not ready to fall to the ground.

Tigress doesn't move very fast and in this way also not very loud, so that she is not sensed by the green Snake, who is found below the tree…painting. Tigress looks at the painting and realizes that it is a smaller copy of the view from here, capturing the whole Valley in this way. And it looks really beautiful.

"I didn't know you paint…" Tigress mutters and catches the attention of the snake in this way. Viper is shocked to see the feline and tries to hide her painting. "Eh….wa…what do you mean?" the green viper stammers trying to put the painting away. "Why are you hiding it? It is beautiful." the feline objects and the face of the viper changes to astonishment. "Really?" she asks, not hiding her painting anymore, but checking it herself, "It is not ready still…"

"But it is already nice…all these details, the colors…I can see the village here…you captured the great view really great…" the tigress explains while stepping beside the snake. Viper turns around smiling happily. "Thanks…I didn't know, if I was good in this, although I wanted to try it out always." Tigress smiles as well, but in a sadder way. "You did great…and I bet the others will say this as well."

"Hopefully.", the viper answers, having already noticed that there is something cooking, "Are you feeling well, Tigress?" The feline looks at her reptile friend, sighs and sits down at the edge of the peak. "Not really…I sleep bad for a while already." the tigress admits, looking at the Valley again, "And I can't meditate properly anymore…I fall asleep always…dreaming…" Viper wriggles to her friend, tapping on her shoulder with the tail. "What are you dreaming about?"

Tigress needs some time to search for proper words: "Riddles….nightmares…memories…I don't know…I know only that it doesn't go away. It is always the same."

"Has it something to do with Gongmen City?" Viper inquires with a worried voice.

"No…or maybe yes…it started after I heard about Po's past…about his family…about his memory return…" the feline answers, "That's why I feel like it is a memory…"

"I see…" Viper mutters, putting her tail to her chin in thinking posture, "Do you dream this the first time?"

"Yes….no…" Tigress answers, "…there was another time I dreamed that…"

* * *

The Sunset shines at two figures, which go along the road northwards. They don't need too much time until they see their goal.

"The Jade Palace.", the right figure, engulfed in a green cloak and wearing a straw hat, says with a joyful voice, "I would have never considered that the moment I see it again, would be under such circumstances." The red tail and comb are identifying the figure as a rooster.

"Yeah, this will not be a happy homecoming…", the other figure, a red panda with a hat and brownish clothes replies, "After all what happened in Gongmen City, no one will expect this." The rooster looks at the red panda with his black eyes. "And one moment I thought you would make a joke about that, Shifu."

The red panda looks at the rooster with a serious face. "I'll never joke about serious topics, Neng."

"Not that you need to remind me of that, Shifu." the old rooster replies with a grinning face. Suddenly Shifu stops in the middle of the track, his ears moving around. Alarmed Neng asks: "Do you hear something?"

Shifu is not sure, so weak is what he hears. "…I think…" he mutters, before he realizes what he hears. Instantly he turns around to the direction, from where the noise is coming and starts running right into the forest. The rooster follows him, yelling: "What have you heard?"

Shifu needs to dodge another tree, before he answers: "Help…"

And so they run right into the forest to a clearing, where a person is lying face at the ground and blood smearing the grass.

* * *

And here the real deal starts :D I am happy that I coud do it still before the holidays start. :-) I wish you all a Happy Easter.

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	4. News

I want to thank Y for his review of the last chapter :-)

* * *

"_Bad news isn't wine. It doesn't improve with age.__"_

**Colin Powell **

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode II: Dogs and Cats**

**4. Chapter: **News

"Is it really true?" Monkey asks with an astonished voice.

"Yes it is.", the deer merchant answers, standing behind his stand.

"Show it! Show it!" the monkey demands, not able to await it. He doesn't need to wait long: the merchant takes the book from below his book stand. "It is true! The Third Volume of 'Jokes and other Tricks' was released!" Monkey cries full of joy, while holding it between his hands. Instantly he opens it to read it at the spot.

"Eh, that would be 20 Yuan." the deer merchant reminds the monkey. "Oh yeah…" Monkey answers, not taking his eyes away from the book, while taking out four of his 5-Yuan-coins from his purse. After the book is paid he begins to move in a direction – fortunately it is the direction to the Jade Palace. Not even the setting sun bothers him.

Monkey is so absorbed by this book, that he doesn't hear the "Monkey!" yell from behind him. Not before his name is called for a third time and with a considerable increase in volume, he notices it. He looks back only to see a mountain of clothes lying on something. He lowers his head only to see Master Shifu's angry face.

"Master Shifu!" the monkey exclaims, before rushing to his master. It is not before now, that he notices that the mountain of clothes is a body – a bloody body. "What…who is that?" Monkey asks, realizing the situation slowly.

"Don't know." the Master of the Jade Palace replies, "But he needs our help."

* * *

"_Dad, what are we?" I ask my dad. We are taking a rest in a tavern found at the road. The heavily armed black and huge canine in front of my nose is my dad. He has lost one eye and wears there for an eye patch, while the rest of his face is littered with scars, old and new ones._

"_What gives you the idea to ask this now?" he asks between two bites._

"_I had it in mind for a while already." I reply carefully, "The kids…they call me mad dog, hound or mutt. They…try to insult me…make me angry."_

_My dad chews to the end, before he asks in an innocent voice: "Got angry?"_

"_No…" I reply as confident as possible, "…but…"_

"_I see…" he interrupts my explanation, "They are wrong. You are neither a mad dog, a hound nor a mutt, much less a dog anyway."_

"_But…what am I then?"_

_He grins smugly. "You are a wolf, son. Like me."_

_I shake my head. "But…what does this mean? To what does this make me?"_

_The grin gets broader. "It makes you to a warrior."_

The canine's eyes open slowly. "Will you save him?" a voice asks worried. "You need to save him!" another voice cries. "Please!" a third voice exclaims.

The canine begins to see details: a room, half dark, half lighted by candles. "I try my best…but can you keep quiet." a fourth voice answers, obviously annoyed or maybe exhausted. The canine closes his eyes to the half, focusing on his body: he gets treated; Left shoulder is treated already and he feels like someone is working on his right leg. _The heaviest wounds like it seems _he realizes _It is time to make my woken state felt. _

He breathes in loud and deep and opens his eyes completely. "HOST!" all three voices yell at the same time and are seen one moment later on the snout of the canine: three yellow-brown bugs, fleas. The one in the middle is bigger and seemingly older than the other two, who look alike. "Hi, guys." the canine mutters weakly, before trying to lift his head a bit.

"It would be better, when you don't move." a female voice says and reveals herself to be Viper. The canine still sees the needles of acupuncture on his body, before looking to the reptile. "Curiosity is my Achilles' heel." he replies, before putting his head back, "I wanted to see only, if Shiba, Ichi and Yi made trouble."

"They didn't.", the fourth voice from earlier replies and reveals himself as the rooster Master Neng, "They saved even your life."

"Although it is quite extraordinary that a canine carries three fleas with himself voluntarily." the on the head of Viper jumping Mantis comments.

The canine chuckles, although it starts to hurt cause of this. "Not the first one to notice that…how have they saved me?" "We yelled, Host!" Shiba, the bigger flea replies, "For help till the Master Neng here came with another master, called Shifu." No one notices that the canine eyes widen for one moment after hearing the names. "Yeah, yeah we yelled till we couldn't anymore!" one of the twin fleas adds. "Ichi couldn't yell as the first one." the other flea adds. "Not true!" Ichi replies angrily. "True!" Yi replies and the two begin to quarrel.

"Stop that, you two!" Shiba says, before grabbing the two at their collars, "The Host is injured and you have nothing better to do, than quarreling here?!" "Sorry!" both say at the same time, while the canine moves his head to the rooster. "How is my condition?" he asks completely forgetting about the quarrel on his snout, while noticing something else: at the wall his sheathed sword is leaning as well like his hat, cloak and bag. "You had luck." the old rooster replies, "No one of the wounds was deep and we found you in time, before you lost too much blood. But the healing will take some time.", and the rooster puts the last acupuncture needle at is place.

"I see…" the canine replies, while repositioning his head to the other two, "I thank you all for this treatment. I am in your debt."

"Oh no problem." Mantis replies, "When you would only tell us what…."

"Not now, Mantis." Viper interrupts the green insect, "That has time till he recovered."

"Indeed.", Master Neng agrees, while leaving his seat beside the cot, "Rest is the best treatment now, so it would be better, when we leave you alone." The canine nods, while the three Masters leave the room. He waits still a while till he asks in the room: "What have you told them?"

"Nothing, Host." Shiba replies with a serious voice, "Fortunately they didn't want to know – still – from where your wounds come."

"I see…and we are in the Jade Palace?" the canine wants to be on the safe side. "Indeed…" Shiba replies with a smirk, "Fate like it seems." The canine stares at the big flea. "A matter of time." he corrects, "but still surprising." he moves his head to the twins, "I have a job for you two."

* * *

The old Master of the Jade Palace stands beside the Moon Pool, starring in the calm water. Outside it got dark already and torches were lighted, while the younger Masters wait in the Hall of Warriors: Tigress tries to meditate, while Po, Crane and Monkey chat about the jokes in "Jokes and other Tricks". They are not really quiet during this and the feline gets distracted.

She still feels uneasy; the talk with her reptile friend was too short and had no results, which she needed. And now she gets angry, because these three chat about jokes although there seems to be a serious situation. Not the guests, which she has not seen still, but the behavior of Master Shifu was telling it to her. He not even tries to calm the others down, while staring with a serious face inside the pool.

Suddenly his ears move and he turns around to see Master Neng, Viper and Mantis enter the Hall of Warriors.

"How is his condition, Neng?" the old Master asks, while the others calm down and Tigress stands up. All of them gather around the old rooster. "Better than expected after seeing so much blood." the rooster replies, "Worse than hoped, but he will get fine again…but this will need time."

"I see…" Master Shifu replies obviously relieved to have taken a load off his mind. He turns around to the others and the younger ones position themselves in a line in front of him, while Master Neng positions himself beside the red panda. "Master you wanted to talk with us?" Master Tigress asks in a respectful tone, looking at her foster father. "Indeed.", Master Shifu replies, "But first it will be better to introduce someone properly. This is….", but here he gets interrupted: "Master Neng!", Po yells almost, "Former member of the Furious Five, Victor of the Battle of the Yellow Fields, the wandering Healer, who helps everyone on his road, a living legend!"

"That summarizes that…even completely." the rooster chuckles also with being mildly surprised. "Yeah…" Master Shifu sighs, "…okay that was that." he becomes more serious again, "I need to tell you all something. We have received news, while I was still in Gongmen City helping the Kung Fu Council by organizing the repairs after Lord Shen's…reign."

"Two news to be exactly." the rooster adds. "Yes indeed." Master Shifu agrees nodding, "The first one is that some of Shen's cannons are missing."

"Missing? I thought all were destroyed during the battle." the panda interrupts the speakers. "No, some only sank to the ground of the sea, others never left the manufacturing. Shen wanted to take sail much too fast, so the wolves were not able to finish everything and some tasks remained simply there. We tried to destroy the missing ones and one of the captured wolves told us where we could find them. But some of them were not there as well like the blueprints of cannons."

"The Blueprints?" Tigress exclaims, "Master you know what this means…."

"I know." Master Shifu replies with an upset voice, "The one who has the blueprints can build more of these cannons."

"So all what we did in Gongmen City…destroying the cannons…was a waste of time?" Crane summarizes. "No, after all Lord Shen needed to be stopped.", Master Shifu disagrees, "But with the missing blueprints as well like two missing, but not finished cannons are making the situation much more complicated. No one knows who has stolen these things."

"Maybe one of the wolves?" Monkey suggests. "Possible, but not checkable. Most of the wolves fled after their defeat and the ones we captured have no clue about that…but I have not gathered you all for a guessing game."

"What are the other news, Master?" Viper asks with a worried voice. Shifu's face darkens, while thinking about that. "Chui Mie…he is alive."

* * *

The camp is a bigger one. Many soldiers in black are found here beside their tents, chatting, drinking or relaxing simply in front of ignited campfires. Most of the soldiers are bears; others belong to other species, like canine, primates, felines or other mammals. There is a variety of ages of the soldiers – some young, some old and some in between – and a variety of languages, although Chinese is the unifying language from everyone.

A Crocodile, thin and delicate built, in a black vest and cloak, looking obviously like better quality than the ones of the soldiers, goes through the muddy camp, while the moon starts to rise up in the sky. He moves through the camps, don't getting stopped by the soldiers around him and he doesn't care about it. In his claws he holds his sword, which rests in its sheath at his belt. He comes closer to a bigger tent, positioned right at the easternmost edge of the camp, right beside a river on a small hill.

Two guards in heavy armor – no one can see which species they belong – and spears in their hands are standing in front of it, not allowing anyone passing through. "Hey, guys. I have a message for the General." the crocodile says, while looking at the helmets of the two – their faces are hidden behind the black steel. He gulps.

"Let him in.", a throaty voice from inside the tent says and the guards stand aside. The crocodile squeezes himself through the guards and enters the tent. The tent is open at the eastern side, revealing a view at the dusty and hilly lands eastwards of here, but also at one watchtower at the horizon.

"I hope this is a good message." a figure, which stood in front of this view, says before turning around. He wears also a black steeled and bronze armor, much better made, highest class quality, which huddles perfectly against his massive body. But at his head is a black hood hiding his face completely behind the shadows.

The crocodile positions himself beside the cot as well like the table where maps are spread out – maps from China. "They are even very good, Sir." the crocodile replies, "They have the blueprints." the red eyes of the bear – the only thing visible through the shadows – begin to shine, "And there is something else."

"And what is this?" the General replies, before turning around to his view again. "They have captured two not finished cannons as well like some of the wolves, which were responsible for the crafting." the bear comments this with a 'Splendid.', "But they can't transport them here cause of Lord Jiao'ao's soldiers and outposts."

The bear begins to chuckle. "Doesn't matter." he replies, while turning around to his crocodile servant, "It is time anyway." The crocodile looks at his superior with a puzzled face. "What do you mean, Sir?" he asks, right before the bear puts his hands at his hood. With one swift movement he puts it down at reveals his face to his servant, who is startled: once it was the face of a bear, even a good looking one, but now at the left side of it is missing skin and fur and only meat and teeth are seen, while on his right side one ear is missing; the left red eye is the upper border of this missing skin and fur and has a bloody fringe, which turned black. Even when the bear wouldn't grin now, it would look like that thanks to the exposed teeth.

"It is time to show China that I have returned from Hell."

* * *

Revealing an old acquaintance ;-) Was pretty obvious or not? :-) Still I end the Episode here ;-) Hope you enjoyed reading it :-)

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	5. In the Eye

First of I want to thank Agnez, M4dG4rl and AnimationGirl for their reviews. :-)

And second is: I want to apologize for no update of Crossing the Rubicon in the last two weeks. Last Week I focused on my other story Kung Fu Panda: The Long Night, so it was planned not to update, but this week it was a complete surprise: My PC had a breakdom. :-( Focused on repairing it the last days and I think it is still not repaired fully, but at least I believe now I know where the problem lies...so I am hoping to fix it soon. :-)

I hope I have not disappointed you cause of this *worried face*

* * *

"_Never bend your head. Always hold it high. Look the world straight in the eye."_

_**Helen Keller**_

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode III: Warlord**

**5. Chapter: **In the Eye

_The city was called Iei, the Fortress Maiei. Both were built close to a river, the River of the Red Sand, called like that because it flows down from the Red Sand Mountains, close to the Deserts in the West. The city was not small, but not big as well, although it was the biggest city here far in the west of the Empire and that's why the Capital of Red Sand Province. Westwards of this Province only the desert lied and the Empire ended. _

_Thanks to the river, which expanded at this spot to a width big enough for ship travel, the city got rich. Ships came from the South with Goods or Merchants from China, while via the western routes Merchants from outside of China came to trade in the city. The Marketplace was that's why the actual center of the city and not its Fortress, where Lord Jiao'ao reigned, the Ruler of this Province. _

_The Fortress Maiei was not one of the biggest fortresses I have ever seen: three levels, surrounded by clayed walls with holes for shooting arrows. To climb on these hilly terrain ramps were built, moving along the walls, so that every intruder could be attacked, while crossing the ramps. The walls itself were equally high, at least 15 meters, and every wall's level started at the half of the lower wall; the walls were not connected between each other, thanks to the fact that the gab of the ramp was too big. In total an intruder needed to climb on three walls with 15 meters height and jump or rappel down the half of the height of these walls to get into the Fortress – where a keep was waiting. The faster way was using the ramps, where you needed to destroy the quite solid gates first, while being permanently attacked by the bowman of the defenders. Despite its size it is a formidable fortress and in good shape. _

_Thanks to the merchants there were more people in the city than there were houses to live, which is why taverns are one of most seen buildings in the city. One can see at one glance, who is a stranger and who belongs to…._

"Have you finished your diary writing?", an old eagle with a white head asks. He wears a green robe, made for fighting, a straw hat and a sheathed sword at his back. His right eye is closed thanks to an old scar there, while his jade green other eye checks the young avian sitting opposite of him at the table. The younger one, wearing the same clothes like the older one, is a falcon with bronze feathers and deep black eyes.

He was writing the whole time in this tavern, while the other was finishing his meal. "No, Master, but it can wait.", the young one says, before hiding the book as well like pen and ink into his bag, which is found beside another sword, looking obviously like being made later than the first sword. "Good…then get ready. It is time for us to do why we have come here…", the old master says, while cleaning his beak with a green cloth. He gets up taking his bag and swinging it on his back, while the young falcon – at least a head smaller – follows his master, crossing the crowd of people.

The tavern is located at the edge of the marketplace, where it is milling with animals and stands. One has problems to understand the words of his standing neighbor thanks to the yells of advertisement and negotiations. At one stand even two customers begin to bandy for a good, while the crowd around them gives them space and ignores them otherwise. It doesn't take much time till some guards in bronze vests drive the two away from each other – this doesn't stop them to glare at each other.

"Lively Place…", the old master chuckles, while they turn around into a tight passage, which leads away from the marketplace. Then the two enter a bigger street – one of four main streets of the city – and move along it. It leads westwards.

"Many people indicate life, Master.", the falcon replies to the comment, not really bothering about it, while both move forward trying to avoid the people and carts on this street. "Many people indicate hideouts.", the master responds with an amused voice. "Do you believe he is here?", the apprentice asks, realizing instantly about who the Master is talking, with a disbelieving voice. "No, but he is not the only one, who tries to hide, or not?" The falcon realizes what his Master means: everywhere he sees also animals, which look more like criminals or mercenaries…or fighters. Animals, which hide in front of the law or at least try it.

"No one tries to arrest them.", the young falcon notices after seeing a patrol passing a person, which he knows from Wanted-Posters. "Indeed.", the Master approves, "An idea why?"

"Probably cause of this army.", the falcon replies, "I heard that they are on the move…heading here." The old eagle nods. "Exactly. They can use such people always as cannon fodder. Dying for amnesty…good deal.", he says, the last sentence with an ironic sound.

"But will they be of use? After all these persons are criminals, Master.", the young falcon objects. "They will…when their life will be at stake. And I bet the Lord of this Fortress knows how to care for that.", the eagle makes a break pointing at the Fortress Maiei, their goal, "After all he was the one who spread the rumor that this army is taking no prisoners."

"Is it really only a rumor? What I have heard about this army sounds…so cruel.", the younger one replies, feeling uneasy. The old eagle nods. "I know…I am not sure, if everything is a lie, but some things are. This army means destruction. Have you heard, where it is right now?"

"It has crossed the borders two days ago, but is already besieging the Fortress Sandai. The people think it will not withstand this siege.", the young falcon replies. "And news what Lord Jiao'ao will do?", the old master inquires. "It is said that he prepares an army to repel these barbarians…but this can also be a rumor to calm down the public."

"I see…", the old eagle says, while they come closer to the first gate of the Fortress, "…the people on the marketplace were more irritated than the last days…a sign that soon many will flee from this city."

"But the army is still far away. Sandai is only the first Fortress, which opposes it.", the falcon objects. "Indeed…but I have a feeling that this army will not take much time to reach Iei…call it intuition or experience of your Master. The most experienced merchants feel it as well."

They reach the gate of the Fortress, guarded by two baboon guards in bronze vests and spears. "Who wants to enter?", one of them asks, while both cross their spears in front of the gate. "Master Iaso Geng and his apprentice Youtian.", the old eagle introduces himself and the falcon. "Oh you. Our Lord is awaiting you for days already. What have stopped you?", the earlier talking baboon asks with an obvious annoyed voice. The old eagle doesn't answer, but simply starts to glare at the baboon. This one starts to feel uneasy, before he mutters: "Never mind. Simply follow me." He opens the gate and all three enter the Fortress's first ramp, while the remaining baboon stays at the gate as guard. They cross the ramp and the second gate quite fast, entering the second level of the Fortress, which reminds on a Plateau: buildings and further soldiers are found here as well like a parade ground, where young baboons in vests are trained right now how to hold a spear properly. The group leaves them behind only to enter the second ramp which leads upwards in the opposite way of the first one.

At the third gate further guards await them, this time wearing armors of red steel. "Who do you bring there?", one of them – at least a head higher than the other baboon – asks with a voice adapted to order. The guard tells it and instantly these two baboons look at the two avian. "Splendid. The Lord awaits you impatiently.", he says, before looking at the inferior baboon, "Get lost to your gate. We continue from here." The inferior baboon doesn't hesitate a moment and goes back the way they have come from. The superior baboon opens the gate and allows the view to the highest plateau, where the Keep is standing. _Red, Grey and Black are the dominant colors _Youtian thinks _but everything is out of stone and leads inside the earth of the hill. This keep is more solid and bigger than I thought. _

They enter the keep and ignore the other buildings found here although from there much noise is heard – fighting noise. _They prepare _Youtian thinks. Behind the first gate another awaits them, equally solid – which means more solid than the ones of the walls. Finally they enter something like a throne room, painted in brown, black and orange. And on a wooden throne he was sitting: Lord Jiao'ao.

He is a big baboon with golden fur and not grey like the other baboons in this room, who wear the same red steel armor like the one leading the two avian inside. He wears a rich decorated purple garment with a thin silk golden jacket over it, while on his head is a typical rectangular hat, which also ministers of the Emperor wear. Beside him and his guards there is no one else in the room, while the Lord eyes the two with his dark yellow eyes. _Like in a den of the lion_ the young falcon realizes.

The two step forwards, while the comfortable sitting Lord continues to eye them. "And who is that?", he asks with an arrogant voice. "Master Iaso Geng and his apprentice Youtian, my Lord.", the baboon from the gate replies. The eyes of the Lord become big hearing this and a satisfied grin spreads on his lips. "Finally…I already thought you would need an eternity to come here.", he says, while leaving his seat. _He is stinking from his mouth_ the young apprentice realizes, while seeing the yellow teeth. The Lord comes closer to the two eyeing them more properly, while the falcon feels like he should grab the hilt of his sword, which is found in his hand differently from his bag, which hangs around his torso. "Now we have come and we want to see the reason you wanted to see us.", Master Iaso replies with a confident voice, as well like a confident smile on his beak. The baboon Lord eyes him and Youtian dislikes the way he does that.

Ultimately the Baboon Lord nods. "Very well. Follow me.", he says, before passing the two to enter a door, which is found at the side of the room. The two follow, but as well do four of the baboon guards, while the one from the gate goes back to his post. _No trust between us_ the falcon determines, while they enter stairs. The stairs lead downwards, more and more so that the falcon is sure, that they need to be below the ground already inside the hill. The walls become greyer and dirtier as well like the first torches appear, which lighten the not so glory stairs downwards to the dungeons of the keep.

"We found him in the river.", the Baboon Lord begins to tell, "He was so heavily wounded that no doctor knew why he was still alive. I believe he simply didn't want to die." They leave the stairs to cross a corridor, where on each side doors out of wood are found. No guards.

"Were his wounds treated?", Master Iaso Geng asks. "Of course they were. He needed months to recover, but now his wounds are healed." They begin to become slower. "So why are we here?", Youtian asks, while they stop in front of a door. The Baboon Lords turns around looking amused at the falcon. "There were wounds, which couldn't be healed.", he says, before turning around, opening the door's lock, which is made out of dirty iron and opening the door itself. He takes a torch to light the puny, dark cell, where they are led in. Except for a pisspot and a good looking bed there is nothing in this stone walled cell. The Baboon Lord shines into another direction, into one of the corners and the two birds see a dark figure sitting there.

It is a grotesque looking figure only wearing an old bag over his body. The body is thin, …no scrawny and the bones are seen pretty well. He has a dark fur, which once was grey with black spots. His thin moustache was once black, but looks grey and white now, but his eyes are still orange and black.

"Oh my god…", the old master gasps, while stepping forward, "That is Tai Lung." The falcon is taken by surprise: "What? That is impossible. Tai Lung is dead."

"Not after the opinion of your master.", the Baboon Lord answers grinning. Youtian ignores this: "He is not looking like Tai Lung, the most feared Kung Fu Warrior of China."

"His body not.", the master agrees, while stepping closer to him, "But his eyes…they are the same like the ones I saw back then. This is Tai Lung." The scrawny head of the snow leopard, which hid a moment ago in his bag, comes out looking at this newcomers. "Who…who are you…ARGH!", he asks with a broken voice, before his head moves in a grotesque way – like he wanted to break his neck in an instant. The master observes him. "So this happens when you survive the Wuxi Finger Hold…what a disastrous attack.", he comments, before turning his head to his host, "Why is he in a cell?"

"Because no one should see him.", the Baboon Lord replies, "But don't come to false conclusions: He is treated pretty well. He is too valuable." The snow leopard glares at the baboon, while he says this before another part of his body moves in such a grotesque way – this time the torso. "He needs to be treated, but no doctor knows what can be done.", the Baboon Lord adds. The Master observes Tai Lung for another while, seeing his 'Attacks', while he glares back at the Baboon Lord. "Why have you not sent a message to the Jade Palace for that?", Master Iaso asks and the eyes of the leopard widen instantly. "The JADE PALACE! NO! I destroy it! With everyone in it! ARGH!", he yells, before another attack hits him. After this he calms down. "Like you see he has his own reservations against that…", the Baboon Lord answers. "And what are your reservations?", the apprentice asks instead of his master. He still stands beside the Baboon Lord, not having moved an inch away. "I have my reasons. Let us keep it at that. Can you treat him?", the Baboon Lord asks, looking back at Master Iaso.

The old master takes another step closer to Tai Lung, before kneeing down in front of him. He stretches out his wing, countering the warily eyes of the leopard by saying: "I want to check your health only." Tai Lung continues to glare at him, before he nods. The old eagle touches the leopard and closes his eyes. He stays in this position only for a moment, before opening his eyes sadly. He gets back on his talons, before answering: "His Ki flow is shattered. Completely. The Ki doesn't go where it should, which causes this 'Attacks'….such an intensity of an attack, I have never seen. The Wuxi Finger Hold is feared for a reason."

"And that means? Can you heal him?", the Baboon Lord asks unsure. The Eagle turns around to him, looking at him with a glare, which indicates his bad opinion about the Lord. "First I want to know what do you want to do with him.", he says quietly but threatening. The Baboon Lord's eyes widen and his face shows his anger. "You don't need to…"; "I need to know!", the old eagle interrupts him with power in his voice, "I will not treat him, when I don't know. Is that clear?" It is obvious that the Baboon Lord is one drop away from bursting with anger, but he gnashes his teeth, before answering: "He is a weapon.", he breathes in, "He will be my guarantee that I stay at this throne."

It is obvious from the looks of the two birds that they are not surprised – but it is surprising that Tai Lung looks the same way. "I see…", the old Master says, before going back to the entrance, "I can treat him and probably I am one of the few who can do that. But for this he needs a new surrounding: He should be brought to my room in the Tavern 'The Golden Temptation'."

The Baboon Lord's jaw falls down. "No!", he yells almost, "He should stay in this Fortress. When you have a problem with this cell, a room can be arrang-"; "I have a problem with this surrounding. The whole Fortress is bad for his health.", Master Iaso interrupts again stopping two steps away from the Baboon Lord. His face shows that he is about to explode, while he begins to search for something at his belt. "You dare! Have you forgotten with who you are talking! I am the LORD!", he yells while trying to draw a knife – and stopping right into the track. The sword of Youtian is right below his chin; one movement and he will cut himself.

"My Master is well aware of this.", Youtian says in a calm tone, "But he meant that a place where it is peaceful, would be better for Tai Lung's treatment. After all, where is peace here when you prepare for a war?" The Baboon Lord glares at the young falcon, who doesn't show any emotion on his face. Finally he says: "Fine…he will be brought to you-": "-this night. The earlier I can start with his treatment, the earlier he is treated.", Master Iaso interrupts again. The Baboon Lord gnashes his teeth again. "Fine.", he spits this word almost.

Youtian removes his sword and puts it back to its sheath, while the Baboon Lord checks his chin: no scratch even despite the short distance. He glares a last time at the two, before turning around to his guards, which seem to be still shocked cause of the scene. "Move out of the way!", he barks at them, while moving through them, "Zaza you will bring these two out! And organize the transport of Tai Lung for this night!" And one moment later he is gone as well like the other guards, although they are still heard pretty well. The remaining guard still looks puzzled.

"You shouldn't have done that.", the old Master comments whispering to his apprentice, "I would have shown him true respect to a Master of Kung Fu."

"I know Master and that's why I needed to intervene.", the young falcon explains, "Somehow I don't want to fight through so many baboons. It is tiresome."

The old Eagle grins. "Every day I praise myself for taking you as my apprentice Youtian.", he passes the falcon, while the baboon guard regains his composure, "It is time to go. Tomorrow awaits us."

* * *

And here the other KFP Character gets introduced: Tai Lung is back! :D Like in my other stories he will play a big role in Crossing the Rubicon, so I hope you forgive me that's why the jumping to a different location. :-) And of course I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter:-)

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	6. At the Walls!

I want to thank everyone for the reviews :-) It motivates me to go on with this story ;-)

* * *

"_We often pretend to fear what we really despise, and more often despise what we really fear."_

**Charles Caleb Colton**

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode III: Warlord**

**6. Chapter: **At the Walls!

_Weeks have passed, things have changed, the war has come. _

_Everything started with the Fortress Sandai: it fell within one day of siege. No barbarian army has ever achieved that so fast. Further Fortresses and Outposts fell within the next days and weeks; no one resisted longer than a day and no one here could explain this fact. _

_But the decision fell one week ago: The Baboon Lord gathered an army of loyal soldiers, mercenaries and criminals, who thought they could find fortune by helping and marching against the Baboon Lord's opponent. The barbarian army had one unknown banner in the front: a bear's head, half dark, half blood red. No one knew the enemy before their invasion, but after this day one week ago, they will be never forgotten again: The Battle at the Smoky Plains ended in a disaster for the Baboon Lord Jiao'ao. His army was completely wiped out; the ones who survived this day were the ones, who fled the battlefield; like the Baboon Lord. Now he is hiding inside his Fortress like it could save him, although no one knows what the enemy is planning. His army reached the other side of the river two days ago and thanks to destroying all bridges and ferries they could be stopped that day. But why are they not building new ones? The sword is hanging over every one of our heads and can fall at each moment._

_On the other hand the treatment of Tai Lung was effective. He became stronger and stronger, the more time has passed and his 'attacks' have begun to disappear._

The young falcon looks up from his diary to look at his master and Tai Lung, sitting cross-legged at the ground of the room. Both have closed eyes, while the old eagle has put his wing on Tai Lung's back, which is facing him. They have sat so for hours already.

Youtian turns around to look at the empty main street outside of the window of their room, which is found at the second floor of the Tavern. _The big escape began already 6 days ago after the message of the outcome of the battle reached Iei. _Youtian continues to write his diary _First the merchants fled, then the craftsmen and finally the citizens and the rest. No one wanted to stay in a city, which is doomed. No one here in the Tavern liked the message that the villages and towns on the way of this army were burned down to the last wood and their citizens slaughtered. Fear has spread within hours._

_The time of our departure is coming closer. _He writes in the end, before he hears his master: The old Eagle has opened his eyes and is panting.

"Master are you alright?", Youtian asks, while coming to the side of his master, who seems to falter. "I am fine.", the old eagle replies, while Tai Lung begins to stretch his body, "Tai Lung's treatment is over." Youtian looks to the snow leopard. _Yes he has become stronger than weeks ago, but he is still weak _crosses his mind. He looks back to his master. "You have overestimated yourself, Master.", the young falcon comments the level of exhaustion of the old eagle, who begins to move to his bed. "No, I knew…this would end up this way…", he pants, "But now Tai Lung's 'Attacks' will be not a problem anymore, while we depart.", he lies down on his bed, "How is the state of our 'watchdogs'?"

"They are still there…although I believe they will take us to the Fortress soon.", Youtian replies, "The Baboon Lord can't risk his 'guarantee' for too long anymore. The attack can happen every moment."

Tai Lung growls a little bit hearing like Youtian calls him, but both birds ignore that. "I see…this night we depart. I will rest till then.", the old eagle says, before rolling over and closing his eyes. It doesn't need much time till he is sleeping.

The scene stays quiet for a while, before Youtian stands up. While going back to his diary he looks once to Tai Lung with glaring eyes. The feline notices this and smirks. "You don't like me, what birdie?", Tai Lung mocks him with a huger grin. "The better question would be: Why should I like you?", Youtian replies with a snappy voice. Tai Lung chuckles. "Yeah, why someone should like the most feared Kung Fu Warrior of China?", he asks sarcastically, but there is also a strange undertone. Youtian tries to continue his writing, but can't do that. "Was it worth it?", he asks suddenly lifting his head, "Losing everything for this scroll?"

Tai Lung growls at him with glaring eyes. "Don't get too cocky, birdie, or…", he threatens, but Youtian finishes the sentence: "…or what? You are only a shadow of your former self." Now the anger is seen pretty good in Tai Lung's eyes. "You are quite brave for the fact, that your sword is not in your reach.", Tai Lung growls, pointing at the two swords which stand at the wall. Youtain not even looks there, but focuses his eyes on Tai Lung. "When you think you can beat me without my sword, then try it.", Youtian challenges the leopard, who roars then. He gets on his feet instantly and jumps at the falcon, who stretches out his wing and throws something. It hits Tai Lung's forehead, which forces him to stop in his movement, while Youtian catches it and points it at Tai Lung's throat.

The leopard starts to see something again, after the pain in his forehead subsides and sees like the young falcon holds a feather close to his throat like a sword. "First Rule of the Art of the Sword: Everything can be your sword, even a feather.", the young falcon recites with a confident voice. Tai Lung looks up and down, at his face and the feather, glaring, but suddenly he starts to realize in what a hilarious posture the two are right now. Now he begins to chuckle and Youtian puts his feather down.

Suddenly Tai Lung's chuckle ends and his fist fly up only to stop in front of the astonished falcon. "First Rule of the Art of Fighting: An opponent is only beaten when he lies on the ground and doesn't move anymore.", Tai Lung recites this time with a smirk. Slowly he puts his fist down and steps back. "You know that even when you had hit me, it would be useless in your state?", Youtian explains, trying to hide his anger. Tai Lung smirks. "What is not now, can still be in the future, don't you think?", he replies, sitting down again, what the young falcon does as well slowly.

"You are not very happy about the decision of your master to take me with you, aren't you?", Tai Lung states, while taking a bottle of water to drink from it. Youtian lowers his head, looking indifferent. "In this case, I can only obey my master like a good apprentice." Tai Lung's eyes widen, anger shots into his head and he almost smashes the bottle at the table – only his current body level prevents this. Youtian eyes him curiously, while he pants with rage. "Obeying your master, what?", he hisses barely able to control his rage, but before something can happen they hear it:

BUMMM!

A shaking goes through the room. "What was that?!", Tai Lung yells, feeling the aftereffect of the quake. Master Iaso is wide awake immediately, while Youtian rushes to the window. "At the Walls!", running baboon guards yell, while rushing to the Fortress. "The attack has begun…but how?", Youtian, asks loud, while another shaking is heard and felt.

"Don't know but we need to depart now!", Master Iaso replies, while taking both swords: one he keeps, the other he throws to his apprentice.

Suddenly the door gets ripped open and two red armored baboons storm inside. "The Attack has begun! You need to come to the Fortress right now!", one of them orders, but he doesn't see like the old eagle sneaks below his chin, grabs his neck and catapults him outside the window – where he crushes the upper window edge. The other baboon gawks like his comrade flies outside and sees too late, how the eagle uppercuts him so hard, that his helmet crushes the upper door edge; one moment later he is forced into a split by kicking one foot away and one further moment he gets punched with two wing fists outside the room only to crush against the opposite wall and stay there unconscious.

The old master smoothes his garment one moment later and looks back at the astonished bird and feline. "What? We have no time to lose for this.", he replies, before going for the bags of the two. Like earlier with the swords he keeps one bag and throws the smaller one to his apprentice. "Let's go.", he says, before he leaves the room already.

The three Kung Fu Warriors rush downwards in the complete empty tavern and step outside quite fast. "At the Walls!", is still heard by some of the slower ones, although no one seems to notice the unconscious baboon lying on the ground. There for the three notice some soldiers, who are not running to the walls, but in the opposite direction – deserters. And one moment after seeing this, they hear BUMMM! again and the room where they were one moment ago, gets destroyed with a huge explosion. "Look out!", the Master yells, before pushing the two out of the reach of falling fragments of the tavern – he does it in time.

"We need to get out of here – fast!", the master pants, while the two come back to him. "Master are you alright? You have used too much power for regenerating Tai Lung. You are…"; "-fine.", the master finishes, "Don't bother that. Think about how to escape this city first. We can worry about my current situation later." The young falcon nods after a while, before looking where the deserters have run. "They come from the west, so we need to go east.", he states the obvious and everyone nods agreeing. "Go!" the eagle says, before they start to run again. BUMMM!

First they cross the main streets, but after finding destroyed building, which lie in the way, they need to take detours, while the bombardment continues. BUMMM! Everywhere where they go, they hear it, the shooting, the destruction…they need to look for flying fragments at each occasion, while they continue to escape eastwards…till they meet a familiar face.

"What the….?", Tai Lung mutters, seeing one deserter lying in the dirt – dead or unconscious, they don't know. An arrow is edging from his chest. "This is a trap.", the old master mutters, while drawing his sword, "They don't want that someone survives…", suddenly an arrow comes flying at the small group, but Master Iaso simply cuts it in two. "What should we do? When here are bowmen it is possible…that they city was surrounded, while no one watched.", Youtian adds to consideration, while deflecting an arrow himself; Tai Lung on the other hand needs to hide between the two and he doesn't like it a bit.

"We need to reach the river. It is the only way out.", the old eagle suggests, before turning around to go back, but Youtian doesn't follow him. "Youtian!", Master Iaso yells to his apprentice, while he deflects another arrow. "Master there is also another possibility: Flying.", Youtian suggests, while stepping closer to his master. "And abandoning Tai Lung? Never!", the master replies annoyed of this reaction. "Master, this is no time for being curious anymore. Our lives are at risk and we can't die yet!", Youtian replies also annoyed, "We can't risk the success of our mission for him.", pointing at the feline during this.

"I said no!", Master Iaso says, getting really angry, "Either everyone of us survives this city or no one. Now come, Youtian!" When birds would have teeth to gnash on them, Youtian would do exactly that now. Finally he gives in,…but too late.

BUMMMM!

* * *

The Fortress looks almost destroyed. Walls have new holes now, the roofs are broken and everywhere is found rubble and dirt. The battle lasted the whole day and the sun is setting in the west.

"Hmmm…it still look useable.", Chui Mie comments, while passing along the ramp, examining the remains of the Fortress, "But Shen's cannons proved its value. This old peacock was always good when it came to strong weapons."

"When you wish we can repair all of this, within one week, Sir.", the thin crocodile beside him informs his superior, but this one shakes his head, which is hidden beneath the black hood again. "Not Sir anymore, Wei, but Lord. After all I am controlling one of the imperial provinces now."

"Yes,…my Lord.", Wei corrects himself, while looking back at the two guards, which follow them in their heavy armors. The rubble doesn't hinder them from going forward, because they smash it simply below their feet. "And no you should not repair the Fortress…yet.", Lord Chui Mie adds, "Clean it only from everything useless."

"Yes, my Lord.", Wei nods, while they enter the second level of the Fortress. Almost every building is destroyed or at least damaged. It is easy to see that the main attack was aimed here. "How is it looking with my special orders?", the lord enquires. "Fulfilled. We have eleven prisoners in the dungeons of the Keep, stripped of every weapon and armor."

"Splendid…when the meeting with them is over, I want that 10 messangers should be prepared. There is much to do and still not enough time, even when we use this Fortress as my base of operating.", Chui Mie says out loud, "I want to see the prisoners, when I reach the Keep. Go."

The crocodile nods and begins to run ahead, while Chui Mie enters the second ramp with his guards. Thanks to the holes inside the walls he can see pretty easily his soldiers, who await him on the third level.

"CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE!", they yell, while he enters this level. "CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE!" He allows the soldiers to praise him more for some while. "CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE! CHUI MIE!"

Finally he takes a step inside the Keep, which is not so damaged like the other buildings. When he enters the throne room, he can't control himself, but needs to smirk. _A throne for a Lord like him? Arrogance is a fitting name for him_ he comments, while he passes the prisoners, who are lined up in front of the throne in a kneeing position. Except for a cloth around their lower regions, they are completely nude. Jiao'ao is pretty easy to be recognized thanks to his golden fur and he gets eyed by Lord Chui Mie, while this one goes in a position, where the throne is behind him and the line in front of him. The wounds of the soldiers are easy to see, although no one is hurt heavily. _Good choice_ Chui Mie comments this in his mind, while starting to stride the line up and down. He eyes everyone personally, although no one can see his face really thanks to the hood. Finally he stops and puts his hood down.

Everyone gasps or gawks after seeing his face, while he positions himself there, where everyone can see him easily. _I like this reaction _he muses in his mind, before beginning to speak: "I bet every one of you, asks himself, why he is still alive or who I am.", he makes a break and begins to stride up and down again, "Let us begin with the second thing: My name is Chui Mie, the new Lord of this Province."

A chuckle is heard. Chui Mie turns around and goes instantly to the chuckling baboon: Jiao'ao. "What is so funny, Jiao'ao?", Chui Mie asks threatening.

"The impossible…", the former Baboon Lord answers with an arrogant sounding voice, "Chui Mie has died five years ago. Beaten by the Furious Five themselves." Chui Mie smirks, which looks frightening at his wounded side, while coming closer to Jiao'ao. "It was close, yeah, but I didn't die.", he replies amused, "Not that I disliked the matter, that everyone thought I am dead. It was pretty useful to prepare, but now the veil gets casted off. I – Am – Chui Mie.", he looks back to the others, "And who don't believe it, look on my works and remember the despair I have brought five years ago to China. Isn't it identical?", he looks back at the former Baboon Lord, who gnashes his teeth, "Send him to the dungeon again. I will attend to him later…in a more private session.", he grins evilly, "You will not like that, Jiao'ao."

The golden baboon gawks, while soldiers in black grab his chained arms. "No, no…", he stammers starting to panic, "You can't do that! I am the Lord of this Fortress! No!", they drag him to the dungeon doors, while he still tries to resist, "No! No! I forbid it! NO!", and the door closes behind him. Chui Mie is the first one, who stops looking in the direction of the still heard, despite being weak, voice of the baboon, and goes back to his position. "Someone else, who wants to chuckle?", he asks seriously and everyone of the former guards shake their heads frightened. "Good…", he continues, "Then let us come to the reason why you are still alive.", he makes again a break, "You have the luck, that you are useful. You will stay alive and I will even set you free.", the baboons look at each other, not believing what they hear, "But for one simple reason:…", his voice becomes louder and louder after each word, "Tell them about me. Tell everyone about what you saw, heard and felt here. Tell them that Chui Mie has returned from hell and he will punish everyone who has opposed him.", he makes a short break, "And tell them, that the hell is following his steps so China will burn."

* * *

And here I end this episode ;-) I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter:-)

Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	7. Inner Peace

"_Inner peace can be reached only when we practice forgiveness. Forgiveness is letting go of the past, and is therefore the means for correcting our misperceptions.__"_

**Gerald Jampolsky **

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode IV: Reunion**

**7. Chapter: **Inner Peace

"…and they said that Chui Mie is alive." Ichi explains the situation. "He should be somewhere in the west of China; in a province called Red Grass…" Yi continues before getting interrupted by Ichi: "No, Red Plains." The other flea looks at his Twin. "No, Red Grass.", he growls.

"No Red Plains.", Yi counters and they begin to quarrel once again. Shiba puts one of his palms on the face, shaking the head. "They mean probably Red Sand, Host." Shiba explains knowing the names of China's provinces. "YES! Red Sand! That was its name!" both fleas yell, while both try to wrestle down the other.

"I see…" the canine replies, while taking another acupuncture needle away from his arm. He is sitting on his cot already and there are still some needles in his left arm and right leg, which he takes out carefully. The movement is hurting still, but he is carefully moving the treated spots. Outside it is still night. "So about what they have talked next?" he asks the two younger fleas, which get separated by Shiba once again.

"I think…first they talked that it is impossible." Yi starts and Ichi continues: "Yeah they argued that he couldn't be alive. That he died at the Weeping River and…"

"Skip that. Only important details." the canine interrupts them. Both fleas think about this seriously…for a while….the canine sighs…and then an idea crosses their mind: "Ah yes they talked what they should do next." Ichi says. "Yes, yes that is what this feline asked the older masters."

"And what have they decided?" the canine enquires. "I think, this old panda said 'nothing'." Yi responds. "Nothing?" the canine asks disbelievingly. "Hey that is the same reaction all the others had!" Ichi realizes really happy. Shiba face-palms himself again, shaking the head. "And has he explained it?" the canine asks, a little bit annoyed, while taking out the first needle from his leg. "Yes, he explained it.", Ichi replies. "He said that they could do nothing for now. The Province Chui Mie is hiding is besieged already by imperial troops and probably there will be no problem with Chui Mie soon." Yi completes.

The canine looks at the two fleas with a considering face. "Why have he told them about this then?" he asks the fleas after a while. Both fleas look at each other with a happy face. "That is exactly what the Tigress asked!" they exclaim. The canine smirks. "The old rooster explained it: a Kung Fu Warrior needs to be prepared for the unexpected." Ichi explains. "And the old panda only looked like he didn't like this, but agreed to this finally."

The canine begins to chuckle after he has taken the last needle from his leg. "What is so funny, Host?" Shiba asks. _They believe he will attack the Jade Palace_ he thinks. "Nothing.", he says. _He has survived that day five years ago, so why show himself now, when everyone thinks he is dead? The answer is simple: he is prepared. And the old masters think that as well _he continues his consideration, before looking to his sword. Still sheathed and rust is seen at the spot, where cross-guard and sheath meet, but the material of the hilt and sheath proves that this is high quality: black steel with red-golden ornaments at the sheath; the hilt is out of dark wood without a flaw and a red-golden pommel, shaped like a roaring wolf.

Beside his sword his bag is found. "Shiba bring me the 'thing'." he orders the bigger flea. "Yes, Host." this one answers and has already left the snout of the canine. "Have they talked about something else?" the canine looks to the two fleas again, who look at each other quizzically, "About me for example?" he adds after a sigh. Both show shining faces one moment later. "Yes, Master Neng has mentioned that your wounds would heal after some time." Yi explains. "But the questioning will need to wait till tomorrow.", Ichi adds. "I see…" the canine mutters, before adding: "This Viper…has she recognized me?"

Both fleas look at each other again, before looking back at their host only to shake their heads: "No clue." both say simultaneously.

"Too bad." the canine replies, while Shiba returns with something, which is obviously bigger than him: a necklace. It has the shape of a ring made out of jade, while in the middle of it, a sapphire crescent moon is found – it can rotate inside the ring. At the jade ring are illegible figures written. The canine takes the necklace and lies down at the cot again – slowly. After he is lying again he looks at the necklace. "You have given me some trouble." he whispers more to himself than to the fleas, "I hope you were worth it…"

* * *

Same dark room, same dark figures.

"Is the problem solved?" the female voice asks again, before the other figure begins to move feeling uneasy. "No, my Lady, I am sincerely sorry but…the problem couldn't be solved." this figure says.

When one could see the face of the female now, he would see that she suppresses her anger. "How?" she asks obviously annoyed. "I've underestimated the problem…my Lady…I'll take all the responsibility for this failure. My Lady can punish me like she sees fit." the male voice replies.

"Not yet…but the punishment will come." the female voice answers, "Where is it now?"

"In the Jade Palace, my Lady." the male voice replies. The Lady seems not to like this answer. "The worst-case scenario…" she mutters. "Indeed, my Lady." the male voice agrees.

Now it starts to be silent…first only seconds pass, but then also minutes….finally the Lady answers: "We have no other solution than solving this problem as fast as possible. Take Ce and solve this problem…no matter the cost."

"Yes my Lady."

* * *

The day has started already. Tigress is sitting beside her bed meditating again. She had the same dream again and is trying to focus. To gain Inner Peace like she is trying it for some time already, but instead she remembers the conversation with Viper.

"_Yes….no…" I answer, "…there was another time I dreamed that…"_

"_Really?" Viper asks curious, "When?"_

"_After the Battle of the Weeping River…while I was treated by this nameless wolf." I reply, looking at my friend. "That is almost five years ago…and you have never dreamed it again till now?" she inquires looking at me curiously. I begin to remember it slowly… "No, I dreamed about it for some time after this…and at some occasions…but never so detailed like in the last days or on that first day…"_

"_You have never talked about that…" Viper says, seeming a little bit hurt. "It was not a thing I wanted to talk about…there were more important things…bandits…training…Tai Lung…Shen…there was always a reason to ignore it…" I reply unsure. _

"_What changed?" she asks me. I think about that….yeah what changed? "I think it is because of Po…" I reply unsure. "Po?" she asks. "Yes. After he told me about his 'suppressed memories' and how important it was not to suppress them, I remembered this memory again. I'll never feel well…when I dream about it…" I make a break, "And it gets worse now…I…I…remember it even, when I am awake…"_

"_Tigress…" she mutters, but I continue: "I can't imagine, what would happen, when this starts when someone is in danger…like when Po remembered it the first time…as long as this case is not closed…everyone is in danger."_

Tigress opens her eyes sighing. _Still no luck…_ she talks mentally to herself again _Maybe I should follow the advice of Viper indeed…I don't like that at all…_

Deciding that she has no other choice she gets up. _Soon the bell…_ "GONG!" is heard from outside.

"Good morning, Master." she greets the old panda with the other Furious Five…and one moment later even by Po. "Good morning, master." he mutters, still half-asleep. _Still surprising that he is awake already_ Tigress thinks before noticing a change by her master: Master Neng is beside him, smiling joyfully.

"Good morning students." Master Shifu replies, his face still a little bit darkened thanks to the conversation of yesterday – or probably cause of Master Neng. "Good morning, young fellows." this one greets the others, "Hopefully you have slept well…there is a breakfast waiting for you all. I prepared it myself."

Shifu's eyes move suspiciously after mentioning the breakfast. "Oh…yes the breakfast…" he mutters almost in a tone, that indicates 'Noooooooo!' before continuing: "…Master Neng is a…marvelous cook…known throughout whole China…" he gulps almost, "…for his cooking skills." While Master Shifu tries to stay polite to his old comrade, this one begins to chuckle. "That was a joke, Shifu. I know that everyone who eats my food suddenly needs to do something really important." he needs to laugh, "Although you are right: my cooking skills are known throughout whole China…as the Poisonous Cooking. A new kind of fighting style…very effective by the way."

Shifu sighs. "Listen students: Me and Master Neng need to talk about the situation, we mentioned yesterday, which is why we will not supervise your training. You can take the day off or train for yourself." he looks to Viper and Mantis, "You two are responsible for our guest…try to find out what happened with him."

"Yes, master." the reptile and insect reply simultaneously.

That said both masters turn around and leave the student barracks, while Viper and Mantis start to go to the guest. Monkey, Crane and Po on the other hand gather and go outside together, while Monkey continues to tell them the new jokes. Tigress looks behind them, before she sighs once again. _No other choice_ she reminds herself, before following the three.

"Hey Po, wait!" she calls the panda, while everyone has stepped outside. Po stops and looks back to Tigress, looking uneasy. "Eh, Tigress…because of the thing of yesterday…I…" he stammers, but she interrupts him: "I don't want to talk about that, Po." He looks at her surprised. "So…what do you want to talk about?" he asks and his relief is heard pretty well. "I want to talk about…Inner Peace.", she admits, rubbing her elbow. Instantly the panda looks happy. "Oh that…" he starts, "You know that is a really unbelievable feeling having obtained Inner Peace. It is…"; "Not about that I wanted to talk.", she interrupts him, before starting to rub her elbow once again, "I wanted to…ask you…if you could help me obtaining it faster."

"Really? You ask me?" the panda asks surprised. "Yes.", the tigress admits, "…because of…you were able to return your memory by that." Suddenly the panda's face is more surprised than happy. "You want to get some memories back?" he asks realizing it instantly. "…Yes…" she admits.

Po looks at her still astonished. "Wow…would have never believed that you talk with me about your…past…I thought you would do such…delicate things only with Viper." Po begins to talk without an end. "I do…so can you help me?" Tigress grumbles, wanting to end all this as fast as possible. "Mhm…to be honest: I have no clue how I could help you." he admits. "What? But…how have you obtained Inner Peace so fast…and your memories back in this way?" the tigress asks annoyed. "I don't know…it was a feeling, I think."; "A feeling?" she asks dumbstruck. "Yes…the feeling that I need to obtain Inner Peace now…and then I got my memories back in this way."

Tigress shock is seen pretty well in her face. "And you have done…nothing else?" she asks losing her hope. "No, there was still this technique Shifu showed me."

"A technique? What technique?" she asks gaining hope again. The panda gets into a posture instantly: he makes a semicircle with his foot, while his hands move in a circle until they form together the shape of an orb, being hold by the panda with both hands. Then he moves one of his hands in a similar fluid movement upwards like he wanted to catch something. "And then you need to catch a drop of water." he says, "But the weather is nice today as well, so I don't think it will be easy to find one."

"That can be changed." Tigress assures him, thinking of any possible location in the Valley, where there is still water drops to be found. She wants to drag the panda with herself already, when she hears: "That will not work, gal."

She stops instantly. _That voice…_ she remembers, before turning around to the Barracks again. And there he is: a dirty, bandaged and old wolf, who grins mischievously.

* * *

And back to business like it seems ;-) And a storm is raising in the back also ;-P

Hope you liked the description of this necklace and the technique Po used in Kung Fu Panda 2 and...well the whole chapter :D

And I also want to thank akajust1 for the review :-) And I would be glad when everyone would review this story...if it is bad or not :-)

Like always: Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)

P.S. And yes next week _Crossing the Rubicon _will be on break, but there for a new chapter of _Kung Fu Panda: The Long Night_will be released :-)


	8. Gal

"_Anyone who stops learning is old, whether at twenty or eighty. Anyone who keeps learning stays young. The greatest thing in life is to keep your mind young.__"_

**Henry Ford**

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode IV: Reunion **

**8. Chapter: **Gal

"You…!" the tigress growls almost. "Me.", the canine replies with an amused voice. "What are you doing here?" the tigress enquires, becoming more curious than surprised…somehow she feels also uneasy, although she doesn't know why. The canine stands there at the entrance of the Barracks, wearing his fawn cloak, which reminds more on a scrap of clothes than on clothes someone would wear, who is not a beggar, and being supported by his sword, which he uses like a walking cane, hilt at his hand and sheath at the ground.

"He is our wounded guest." the behind him appearing Viper replies, while wriggling forward, accompanied by the jumping Mantis. "Yeah, he wanted to have some fresh air, before he would talk with us…" this one explains, while jumping beside Viper. "You are the wounded canine…?" Tigress repeats, before remembering what he told her: "Why it will not work…and my name is Tigress not gal."

"I know…", the canine chuckles, while stepping outside of the barracks with the help of his sword and coming closer to the feline, "Isn't it obvious, why it will not work, gal?"

"No, somehow not." Tigress replies becoming angry. The canine stops in front of the two, feline and panda, looking at Po. "You are the Dragon Warrior, I heard about or not?" he asks first. "Yes that's Me.", Po replies joyfully. The canine looks back to Tigress. "There you have your answer." he says only.

Everyone looks at him. "What…?" Tigress asks unsure, before the canine sighs. That makes her angrier and she wants to respond something already, when he begins to explain: "He is the Dragon Warrior…the legendary prodigy in Kung Fu, whose identity was a mystery for thousand years. A person who is known for being able to learn Kung Fu faster than everyone else…you really think he can help you somewhere, although I bet he doesn't even know himself for real how he learns everything so fast?"

"Hey…" Po protests, but is ignored. Tigress looks into the cold eyes of the canine, before she answers with an angry voice: "We will never know till we try." she replies, before looking back to Po, "Come Po; we will train this technique." That said she leaves the others without another glance, while Po tries to follow her. The Canine looks behind them with an annoyed face.

"You are not the best to make friends, do you old geezer?" Mantis asks from the side. The canine looks to the green insect with an arrogant face. "Who you call old geezer, bug?" he asks, showing his anger in this way. Mantis' face darkens instantly, but before he can reply something, Viper stops him by wriggling between the two. "We still don't know your name." she explains, "We told you ours, how is yours?"

The canine glares at the smiling reptile first, before he sighs. _Always the name_ he thinks, before he answers: "Call me Lang, when you want to use a name."

* * *

Tigress and Po reach the Dragon Grotto. It is a large cavern found at a top of a set of falls near the Jade Palace. In the middle is found a giant stone dragon and around him is a pool, interrupted from time to time by stones. From the roof many drops of water fall down.

"Here Master Shifu showed you this technique or not?" Tigress reminds Po, who has created a distance between her and him, considering some things. "Po?" she asks again, noticing that Po is caught inside his mind. "What…oh Tigress…yes…", the panda wakes up finally, before looking to the Stone Dragon, "We are back here…", he adds.

"Yes and now show me this technique again." Tigress demands, freeing some space for the panda. This one doesn't move. "Po?" she asks again, unsure. "Maybe he is right…" Po admits finally, looking at the feline, "I don't think this technique will help you obtaining Inner Peace or gaining your memory back. And I don't believe I am able to teach you this." Tigress looks at him dumbfounded. "But…" the panda starts again, feeling more unsure now, "Maybe we can find another way."

"And what way, Po? We have not the time for experiments." Tigress replies angrily, looking away from Po. "What do you mean?" Po asks unsure and curious. She looks back at him. "Don't you get it? Chui Mie is back. Now he is not a danger for us, but neither Master Shifu nor I believe that will keep this way. And I bet that the Jade Palace will be one of his targets…once again."

Po gawks at her, revealing obviously that he didn't know about that. "But…when this is so dangerous…why don't we do something against him?"

"We do something: We prepare. That is everything we can do currently because of the imperial troops. The Empire and Master Oogway…as well Master Shifu were not friends of each other, you know? They will not allow us to interfere in their operations." Tigress explains, "And that means that I need to use this time to get rid of this problem."

"Problem?" Po asks, beginning to realize something, "…are you seeing this memory return only as a problem?" Tigress looks at him. "I…." she starts _"…get rid of her. I'll never want to see her again." _Tigress trips. "Tigress?" Po asks concerned, while running to her. She stops him with a palm. "It is nothing…Po." she replies still trying to control herself. "Don't lie to me Tigress. I can see that you are hurt: You are crying." Po replies worried. "What?" the feline asks while she notices the tear sliding down her cheek.

"_Get rid of her? ….that will increase the price." the second voice…._

"_Doesn't matter. I pay everything so that it happens." the first voice…he has the face of a tiger…_

* * *

"What can I bring to you?", Mr. Ping asks the two new customers. "Tea.", the smaller one, wearing a black cloak and a bamboo hat, says. "Wine.", the bigger one, wearing the same clothes, answers. "No, Wine Ce.", the smaller one corrects, before looking to Mr. Ping again, "For him tea as well." Mr. Ping nods, before leaving these two creepy figures. _Hopefully they leave fast_ he thinks, while entering his kitchen.

"Why no wine? Do you think, I get drunk?" the big one called Ce, chuckles. "To be on the safe side, Ce. We can't allow another failure." the smaller one replies. "You mean, you can't allow yourself another failure, Kanshou." Ce corrects the smaller one, "You have sent amateurs instead of Order Members."

"He was old and drunken, looked like a beggar…who would have thought that he would be able to beat some paid assassins?" Kanshou tries to explain himself. "Never judge a person by his look." Ce laughs, before stopping to talk: the tea is there. Mr. Ping puts the tea down, before leaving rapidly again. Kanshou takes his tea cup with his white wing and takes a swig, while Ce stares only at the tiny cup in front of his hoof. "I never understand why you like to drink tea instead of wine." he says, before grabbing the cup carefully. "It is calming…an advantage the Lady likes to use as well." Kanshou explains, before the cup breaks in the hoof and the hot tea splashes to every side. Kanshou sighs.

"Doesn't matter…we should better talk about the plan." Kanshou adds, putting the tea down again. "What plan? We storm in, we get it and we storm out. Problem solved." Ce replies, a little bit angry cause of the mess, while he tries to clean himself with the cloak. "When this would be so easy, I wouldn't have needed you.", Kanshou counters, "This is after all the Jade Palace we are talking about…a place full with Kung Fu Masters and many servants…and even when the Lady told me, that the costs doesn't matter, I bet with you, that she will dislike it, when the Jade Palace gets damaged or the people inside will get hurt…at least seriously. That should be our last straw only, if possible."

"Yeah, yeah…" the big one replies, while starting to lick the remaining tea from his hoof. "I have made a plan: You will start a ruckus down here, while I will sneak into the Palace to find what we search for. The Masters of Jade Palace will not be able to ignore you, when you destroy some shops or stalls and harass some of the villagers."

"That sounds like a job for a lackey, not for me.", Ce growls a little bit. "We have no lackeys and I am better in sneaking in, thanks to my flying skills, or not?" Kanshou replies, before Ce growls. "Fine…but it is up to me, how I will create this ruckus."

"Fine by me as long as you don't hurt someone seriously." Kanshou agrees, before the other grins. One moment later he has exposed his cloak and shows the people in the restaurant his appearance: a big black bull, wearing dark green pants and something like a vest. In the vest are found four knifes, while his face seems to be scarred. He begins to grab the table in front of himself, while Kanshou is still able to take his tea away.

"The tea is bad!" he yells, before throwing the table inside the kitchen of Mr. Ping.

* * *

"And you really don't want to tell us, your real name?" Viper asks the sixth time already. "No.", the canine replies in the exact way like the six prior times. They have brought a table outside and are talking with a tea in front of them – a demand the canine had. Oddly enough the canine has not drunk a bit of it. "And you don't want to tell us who attacked you?" the Mantis, the more frustrated one, asks the third time. "I said already: I have seen nothing. They appeared like ghosts, attacked me and oddly enough disappeared later on." the canine lies again. Not that the two would not notice it. _I don't care_, the canine thinks, knowing exactly that his story is bad, really bad. Even a child could think of something better, but the canine doesn't care simply…he is still furious cause of Tigress reaction to his helping hand…

Viper sighs, before a new idea crosses her mind: "And why have you come to the Valley of Peace?" The canine, who has supported his face with his elbow on the table, starts sitting straight again, before replying: "Accident. I am a wanderer. I go where the wind leads me."_ Hmmm…what is that…_ he notices something. He grabs the necklace, which he wears around his neck now. His hand itches below the necklace.

"What is that?" Viper asks. The canine doesn't answer, before putting it away again. "A memory." he replies and this time even telling the truth, although it doesn't help the two green animals. Suddenly they hear a familiar voice: "Guys!" The two stand up instantly, recognizing the voice of Po and also that it sounded afraid, while the Canine turns around to see the panda coming up the stairs with one arm of the unconscious Tigress around his neck. The two members of the Furious Five rush rapidly to the panda, while Viper enquires afraid: "What happened?"

"I don't know…she simply collapsed." the panda replies truthfully. The canine on the other hand notices it again: the spot where the necklace is found begins to get warmer. He ignores it long enough only to see how the feline gets carried back to the Barracks.

"Host, don't you want to go inside as well?" the flea Shiba asks jumping on his host's snout. This one ignores that and grabs now the cooler becoming necklace. "So that's it…" he mutters, remembering some certain words _"It will…show you…"_ The canine stares at the already cooled down necklace, while he hears windy movement behind him. "Guys, we have trouble!" Crane yells, while landing beside the canine, who starts to look at him curiously. It doesn't last very long, before Po appears at the entrance. "What is it?" he asks, being jazzed. "Someone attacked your father's Noodle Shop.", the crane replies fast. "Dad…?" Po asks now double-worried, right before someone comes rushing behind Crane: Master Shifu and Neng.

"Panda, we heard about Tigress condition. You and the other Five need to go. We two will handle Tigress." Master Shifu tells, before someone can ask. Po nods and begins running outside of the Palace, followed by the listening remaining Five. They are gone almost as fast as Master Shifu and Neng, who enter the Barracks.

"It seems you became air for them, Host." Shiba states, "Maybe we can use this for…"

"For what?" the canine replies a little bit amused, "We are there where we need to be…" and then he enters the Barracks as well.

* * *

And the next chapter of Crossing the Rubicon :D So Mr. Ping is in trouble and Tigress starts to remember more about this special conversation ;-) Can promise there will come more in the next chapter :D  
Hope I have not lost readers because of the last break :-) and possible that another is coming ;-) this time more or less, because I am thinking about reviving Space Panda II and am thinking that's why about a new pace of updating :-) but I have still not decided ;-)

Want to thank for your reviews 4gnez, akajust1 and Fallen Angel ;-) Hope you and everyone else likes this chapter :-) Tell me your opinion about it ;-)

Like always: Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)


	9. Ruckus

"_Everyone has a plan 'till they get punched in the mouth.__" _

**Mike Tyson**

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode IV: Reunion**

**9. Chapter: **Ruckus

The Monkey dodges another flying stool. "Hey stop dodging, stupid monkey!" Ce yells, while grabbing another stool – not that there are much anymore. Most of the tables and stools are broken already, exactly like the kitchen of the shop. "That would be stupid!" Monkey counters, dodging another flying stool by jumping on it and using it as a springboard: he kicks the giant bull in the chest, letting him trip back one or two steps. The bull growls, before using the familiar attack type of bulls: preparing for running by brushing a foot hoof against the ground, before starting to storm at his enemy, horns forward. Monkey, surprised by the speed, dodges it in time, only to realize one moment later, that the bull has stormed out of the ground of the Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop; the bull hammers against the wall of the closest house and smashes it into pieces, before turning around again.

"You are getting on my nerves, little monkey." the bull growls, letting his neck creak, "Maybe I should bring out the heavy guns." One moment he says that, one moment later he grabs the pieces of the broken walls and throws them at Monkey like Shuriken. Monkey, not able to dodge them, in time, smashes one, two and the third one with a clear hit of his palm, before realizing the bull standing in front of him, swinging his hoof.

CRASH! The ground is smashed with one clear hit by the hoof, but Monkey was able to dodge the attack by shifting his weight to his tail. One moment later he shifts it back to his feet only to punch the bull clearly at his chin. Another hit follows at his chest by both feet of a jumping Monkey, before he jumps back. The bull is back at the crashed wall, when he hears: "STOP!" from the side. The Bull turns his head to see the Dragon Warrior coming with Viper, Mantis and Crane. The bull is counting the animals.

"Five…this needs to be enough." he murmurs, before turning around, "Catch me, if you can!" he adds yelling, before starting to run away from the group. "Stop!" Po yells again, while everyone – including Monkey – takes up the chase. "For a bull this guy is fast!" Mantis comments, while jumping on Monkey's shoulder, using it as a springboard: He flies at the Bull with stretched out left legs. But right in this moment the bull turns around a corner and Mantis flies right into a stand full with vegetables. "AHHH…!" he can still yell before his crash.

"OH my cabbages!" the stand owner, a goose, yells. "Sorry!" Po, who has picked up Mantis, replies, before returning to the chase. Crane now accelerates flying and overturns the bull only to land directly in front of him, preventing him from continuing to run. "Stop there!" the avian yells, one moment before the bull accelerates himself, "Hey, stop! STOP!" Crane yells one moment before being hit by the Bull and being carried by him. "WAHHH!" the avian yells, grabbing the horns of the bull to not fall of him.

"Stop! Stop!" the crane yells, while the bull continues running forward right into a wall….before smashing right through this one. CRASH! And CRASH! The bull has crossed a building and the avian lies on the ground with stars around his head. "He he, you will never catch me!", the bull laughs looking behind himself, not seeing how a thin green reptile wriggles around his leg, forming a rope and creating a small obstacle in front of the bull: he falls.

KA-BUMM!

"Ahh….damn snake…" the bull mutters while getting back on his hoofs. He gets surrounded by Po and four of the Furious Five now. "You have no way to escape, give up!" Po mutters, getting into battle posture. The Bull grins, takes a glance to the Jade Palace, before snorting. "In your dreams, panda!" he answers, before storming with horns ahead at Po. Po, prepared for such an attack, dodges it, grabs the horns of the bull and dashes him backwards against the next wall.

"Grr…" the bull growls while getting surrounded again. He licks his teeth, before yelling: "MOOOOHHHHH!", too loud and clear so that Po and his companions need to hide their ears. One moment later the bull stamps so hard on the ground, that the desert pavement breaks and the ground shakes for seconds. Enough time for the bull to grab Crane at his neck and throwing him at Monkey, as well like storming forward to dash the surprised Po away and creating in this way a path outside. "Hah, catch me!" he yells while running to the village edge.

* * *

"Tigress…" the worrying Master Shifu mutters, while laying a wet cloth on Tigress forehead; she has fever and is unconscious. Neither Shifu nor the Healer Master Neng know what is going on with her, while they try to treat her with all methods they know and may work. The canine on the other hand stands at the frame of the door, leaning with the shoulder against it, before turning around and leaving the room to enter the corridor in the barracks.

"So what have you seen?" the canine asks quietly, while stepping closer to the exit of the barracks. The three fleas jump once again at the snout of the canine, ending like it seems another quarrel between the two twins. "The tigress talked with the panda…" Ichi starts. "Something about Technique, danger and so on…" Yi continues. "And then suddenly she starts to cry…" Ichi finishes.

"Cry? She has cried?" the canine asks surprised. "Well…crying is an exaggeration…" Ichi acknowledges. "But it was one tear…running down her cheek." Yi adds. "And then she collapsed." Ichi finishes. "She collapsed?" the canine asks, without expecting an answer, but he gets one: "Yes, like a rock." Yi answers. "No, like a drop of water." Yi objects. "No, like a rock." Ichi objects starting another quarrel of these two, but the canine ignores them. _A tear? Why a tear? _he considers, before turning around to go back to her room. During this he takes out the in the meantime once again hot necklace, looking at it. _And what exactly are you?_ he adds to his consideration, before looking back into the barracks room, where Tigress still gets treated without opening one eye. Master Neng has stood up already, observing the sleeping feline worryingly.

"Will she become fine again?" the canine asks stepping to the old rooster. "Have no clue." this one answers, "It is the first time I have seen something like this…been a while since the last time I had experienced cluelessness." The canine stays silent after this, observing Tigress. _She looks so weak…so young…reminds me of someone… _he considers, before deciding it. "Master Neng, maybe you would put this on her?" the canine suggests, showing the necklace to the old rooster. The Master takes it, before examining it for a short while. "What a nice necklace…something like a charm?" he asks curiously. "Something in this direction…" the canine admits. "It is oddly enough warm, although it should be cold…why not? I am at my wit's end anyway." he says, before going to the feline.

"Host, you gave it to him…but what about the things Host Tai Tai has talked about?" Shiba jumps on the snout of his Host. "I think I have found this person already…" the canine answers, before leaving the room again. He goes along the corridor, using his sword once again as a cane, before he leaves the barracks. Once outside he breathes in deeply. _I hate it when the gods intervene in my life_ the canine considers, before smelling a familiar scent.

He turns around instantly, only to be sent flying by a hard kick…..SMASH!

"Ah…" the canine mutters, recovering from the smash with the stone wall and refocusing his eyesight on his enemy in the front: A silver-black owl with a battle dress in silver and a black cloak around his body. "You…" the canine mutters, remembering the scent, "You have sent the two assassins." he adds. The owl looks at him high and mighty. "You blocked with the sword despite the time and your wounds…impressive, beggar." the owl says in the same kind of voice, "But this will not help you. This time you are facing a master of his profession. You will die."

The canine licks his lips, while getting up again. "Host, we can run for help…" Shiba whispers to the canine. "No…" the canine whispers back, not letting his opponent out of his sight. "Unless…you give it to me…" the owl adds after a short while. The canine looks at him surprised. _i__t? What does he mean…_the canine considers, looking down at his sword. "No, the sword is not what I am searching for. It is much smaller than this." the owl explains, having realized the last thoughts. Then it crosses the canine's mind …_the necklace! _ Dumbstruck by this realization, the canine begins to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" the owl asks suspiciously. "All of it.", the canine answers, before getting serious again, "The whole situation…like a damn god would want that I start believing in fate.", he growls, "Birdie, when you want to have it, take it away from my corpse.", and now he gets into a defensive posture, sheathed sword in the front. The owl looks at him, first curious, than deciding. "Very well, beggar." he answers one moment before he starts rushing at the canine. This one waits and in the moment of the contact, he falls on his healthy knee: the attacking wing of the owl hits air. The owl starts to swing his wing downwards, but the canine rolls away, trying not to put weight on his wounded leg. The avian flies at him the short distance, but the canine steps closer in the right moment destroying the swiftness of the attack. One moment later a direct hit by the sword takes the air out of owl's lungs. He trips back only to realize that the canine has eliminated the distance with his forehead hitting against the owls. Before the owl can react – all hits till now were strong enough for hurting quite much – another strike hits him: a swift swing at his cheek with the sword knocks him down. The canine doesn't waste a moment and jumps with the butt ahead on the back of the owl, smashing him to the ground in this way. One moment later the owl faints.

The canine grins for a moment, before starting to breathe the air in. The pain shoots to his brain now, while he tries to recover. _Close enough…_ he analyses his condition _…only a bit longer and my wounds would have opened. _He looks to the owl, who is obviously knocked out. Staring at the owl he tries to figure out, if he has seen him already, but then he hears steps. He looks back to the barracks in front of him, where Master Shifu has appeared.

"What happened here?" the obviously angry Master asks, before the canine begins to smirk. He starts explaining: "My Attacker…like living in a goldfish bowl."

* * *

They have cornered him at the edge of the village. Everyone breathes heavily…for a good reason. Till they have achieved this, the bull has crossed the whole village – straight forwardly. To find a building in the village without at least two holes in it, would be quite a wonder.

"You have nowhere to run anymore.", Po says panting the most, while the bull gets back to a straight position at the stone wall he is standing. "Seems so…" the bull agrees, panting also. Slowly everyone gets into a battle posture, awaiting him to attack them…like the other times he got surrounded as well. He begins to chuckle with breaks cause of breathing. "You have given me some nice chase here, Furious Five and Dragon Warrior. It was funny." he adds to his chuckle.

"Funny?!" Mantis asks obviously annoyed, "Where was the fun stuff chasing you around?!"

The bull stops chuckling and smirks. "You don't know what fun is…" he answers, before getting again into a rushing posture. He looks at the animals surrounding him: _Crane, Monkey, Panda, Mantis….hey where is the snake? _ He realizes one moment, before something hard hits his neck. One moment later he collapses, unconscious and Viper jumps on his back. Everyone begins to grin happily. "That's for him…now back to the village. Cleaning a bit." the Viper explains smiling.

* * *

"_Get rid of her? ….that will increase the price." the second voice…._

"_Doesn't matter. I pay everything so that it happens." the tiger…it is obviously a tiger…male…he looks older…worried…_

"_You know…that is your last chance to reconsider this." the second voice again…now it sounds familiar…_

"_I know…but I made my decision…it needs to be done. My daughter needs to disappear." my daughter? So it is true…_

"_I see…I am sure my Order will accept only in Gold…above all now in this situation…" the familiar voice…I get pulled down to see the chest of my…father…_

"_This doesn't matter…where I am going I don't need any kind of gold anymore…" his voice sounds…confident…_

_A break…how long…"Only that you know…my Order is not demanding this for nothing…we have a reason…" he sounds like he would explain himself…_

"_I know your Order's reasons…too well even…when will you be able to bring her away?" my father…is he sad? …I am not hearing anything of this in his voice._

"_Instantly when needed…and I think, this is the case…you have not much time anymore till they come…" the familiar voice sounds…sad…why?_

"_I see…" I get pulled back to his face,…it has one scar across his cheek, ruining the image of his spots…they are the same like mine… _

"_Want to say goodbye?" the other voice again…my father looks into my eyes…with his golden eyes…he smiles… "Goodbye my little girl…"_

And then the feline opens her eyes.

* * *

And here comes Number 9 ;-) one of my favorite numbers :-) And yes now the episode ends ;-P

So how do you liked the news about Tigress' past? :-) shocking? ;-) or expected? :D And how did you liked the fights? Was quite hard to decribe a battle, when Lang is wounded :-)

Hope you find also the Easter Egg to one of my favorite series :D

Want to thank for your reviews 4gnez, Fallen Angel and M4dG4rl (have no problem when you have not always time :-) ) ;-) Hope you and everyone else likes this chapter :-) Tell me your opinion about it ;-)

Like always: Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)

P.S. Well still considering things, so not sure if next week comes an Update or maybe something else :-) will need to see ;-)


	10. Along the River

"_No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man.__" _

**Heraclitus **

* * *

**Crossing the Rubicon**

**Episode V: Escaping South**

**10. Chapter: **Along the River

The river is streaming its way down to the south. It is not clean. Rubble and bodies float along it. Some blood is found although not much. In the north is seen the burning and smoking city, while in the west the sun is setting. The battle has ended.

"Wahhh…!" the appearing avian gasps, while breaking through the water surface. Youtian pants, while starting to look around. _Banks…banks…need to reach the banks_…is crossing his mind, before he sees the sandy banks. He starts to swim there, after repositioning the body on his back: Master Iaso Geng. Behind him a line of blood is creating a trace. One moment later another "Wahh….!" is heard, when Tai Lung emerges from the water. After seeing the young avian he swims to the same banks: the western.

Youtian has carried his master on the sandy beach and starts giving first aid. Pressing against the chest, breathing into the mouth…the master wakes up fast and starts to pant heavily. First the young falcon smiles, but then he remembers the other problem: he examines his master's body and can find several small wounds spread over his body, but the worst is one bigger wound close to the belly. The falcon instantly rips apart parts of his rob to use it as a bandage, while the weakened feline reaches the banks. He pants more heavily he wants to, while watching the treatment of the older avian.

"Youtian…are you well?" the old master whispers almost too quiet to hear. "I am fine, Master. Don't move…" the young falcon replies, but the old master has lost his conscience again. Youtian instantly checks the pulse…it is beating, weak, but constantly. The young falcon sighs relieved.

Tai Lung, who has stood up again, looks at the two avians for a while, before turning south. "We need to leave, before their soldiers come to us." he states hiding what he feels right now. Youtian, panting for a while, nods finally, knowing that this is true. While getting up, he repositions both swords on his back so that he can carry them better and they don't trouble his master. Finally he hefts the old eagle on his shoulder and starts walking south.

* * *

The night has set already and the three have settled in a niche in the middle of the dusty plains of the Red Sand province. Northern of them is found the river now, while the silhouette of the city Iei is found in even further in the north and partially west.

Tai Lung is looking up to the stars, while trying to warm himself with his arms: no fire, which would betray their position. He looks back down to see how the falcon rubs his master to get him warm, while sitting there only in black pants.

Suddenly the old master opens his eyes and breathes the air in deeply. "Master.", Youtian says relieved a bit, while the old master keeps silent. His eyes move fast, realizing the situation slowly. "It is night already…" he whispers, before looking to the exhausted Youtian, "You look tired, Youtian." he adds with a grin. The falcon returns the grin."I am…" he smiles warmly now, while his master nods. "Get me into a sitting position, Youtian…I don't think I am able to do it myself right now…" he whispers, before the young falcon does exactly that: he positions his master carefully with the back on the walls of this niche. Iaso Geng starts to pant more heavily, but it normalizes once he is in the position to see their niche now: the wet clothes of Youtian are found close to the wetted bags as well the two swords. After this he looks down at his body. The robe bandaged around his belly is soaked with blood and it starts to smell.

"I am sorry, I don't have the possibility to treat you probably…" Youtian apologizes, but the eagle raises his wing to stop him. "Not important…how far away from the city are we?" he whispers. "Not as far as I wished…" Youtian informs the old master, while looking at the wound, "I am heading south…to the province frontier…I hope to find a doctor there so that you can be treated properly, Master."

Iaso Geng nods. "We have no supplies anymore or not?" he asks the question which can be answered only in one way. The falcon nods sadly. "We need to travel along the river so that we have at least water." the master suggests, "…but first you need to rest Youtian. Saving me and Carrying this far has exhausted you obviously."

"Yes saving you after you saved us." the young falcon says, glaring to Tai Lung. The feline clenches his fists, glaring back. Iaso Geng, obviously noticing these glances decides to ignore them and instead answers: "Nothing worth mentioning now…go to sleep Youtian." The falcon nods, before positioning himself to sleep. It doesn't take much time for the exhausted falcon to fall asleep. The master sighs.

"Why…why have done this?" suddenly the broken voice of Tai Lung is heard and the master turns his head to him carefully. "What?" the master asks knowing pretty well what the topic is. The feline gnashes his teeth, before replying: "Saving me….and even against the protests of you disciple…"

The head of the master looks back forwards. "Apprentice…" he corrects first, "…do you believe in second chances, Tai Lung?" The feline's ears rise, before he answers: "Second chances?"

The master nods. "A Second chance for changing your life…"

The leopard thinks about this. "I think I had my second chance…."

"Really?" the eagle chuckles, but needs to press a wing against his wound right after this, "…did you have it?" he looks to the leopard, who thinks about this warily. Then he concludes: "You like to talk in riddles like an old turtle I knew." he replies a little bit angry, but the old eagle smiles broader that's why only. "I take this as a compliment being compared to Master Oogway.", he repositions his head back to look at Youtian, "So you have not noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" the feline asks angrily. "That you have changed." the eagle states, before looking back to the feline. His eyes yank open surprised, when he sees a weakly shaking hand of Tai Lung. The feline notices this glance and looks down as well, before stopping the shaking with his other hand. "I thought…the treatment is over…" the feline states angrily. The eagle looks sadly, before starting to look up to the stars. "It is. I can't do anything else for you."

"But, my hand…", Tai Lung wants to protest, but gets interrupted by the quiet voice of the eagle: "It was to be expected, although I hoped it would take longer…probably cause of the kind of our departure it accelerated.", he makes a break, "You will never again lose these 'Attacks', Tai Lung. Your Flow of Ki was too disturbed for that, …but when you would meditate more often and doesn't fall into rage like you like to do, it can be controlled. Even as much that you would be able to do Kung Fu properly again."

"How properly?" Tai Lung asks instantly, feeling angry and disbelieving in the same moment. The eagle looks to him. "As good as before, but only when you start treating yourself like I said right now."

"When you have not noticed: this isn't actually the place, where I could meditate." Tai Lung growls. The old master nods, while looking back up to the stars. "I know…hopefully when all this is over…till then you need to control yourself in the normal way…" suddenly he sees something, "…what is this?"

Tai Lung looks up and thanks to his night vision he can see it more properly. "Birds…messengers…" he answers, before looking back to the eagle. "Messengers for what?" this one asks.

* * *

"_Father I can't bear with…him." I say loud. I am sitting in a white training robe beside an older eagle in the same clothes…father…_

"_Master, Iaso. Master Gao. How often I need to tell you that you should call me this way, while being at training?" he answers…you needed to do it pretty often and I have never learned from it. We sit at a verandah of our house built with wood and silk. A typical Chinese building. _

"…_Master Gao…I still can't bear him…" I reply promising for the nth time to remember this, while looking forward._

"_And why is that so?" he asks. Straight to the point, like always. "I….I….I simply dislike him." I reply answering like a child instead of my 17 years. He starts to chuckle – he loved to do it, when he knew the answer. "Is it maybe because Xiu likes him?" he suggests amused. "No…no! It is not because of Xiu…." I reply a little bit too panicky, "…I don't interfere to who she decides to befriend with…it is her life after all."_

"_A very adult approach, not fitting to the answer of one moment ago…" he puts his wing on my back, "Tell me, Iaso, what is bothering you?"_

_I sigh. "It is…because of his past…he did….did…"; "…bad things, I know." he completes my sentence. From the amused face nothing is seen anymore. "You know?" I ask very surprised. "I checked his past, before taking him as my apprentice."_

"_But why have you done this?" I ask shocked, "When you knew it….he has done horrible things…" He nods. "Yes he has…but I believe in second chances."_

The old eagle opens his eyes. The day has started already hours ago and he gets carried by Youtian, who pants in a constant rhythm. "How…far…" he croaks, noticing how dry his throat is. "Master…" Youtian says, before stopping. The sun is shining strongly down on the red plains, where from time to time bushes are seen. It is pretty hot, but Youtian needs to put his master on a red rock not far away from their position.

"Master drink this…" the exhausted falcon says, while leading a waterskin to the beak of the eagle. The old master drinks from it, right before the pain in his belly shoots back into his brain. He still continues drinking. Tai Lung, who was ahead, comes back to the two: he also looks thirsty. After drinking Master Iaso gives the waterskin to the feline, who starts to drink as well instantly. "How…far we got?" Master Iaso asks, looking back to Youtian. "The city is not seen anymore, Master…" the falcon replies, hiding something obviously. "But?" the eagle asks with a raised eyebrow. The falcon looks at his master, before starting to grin. "I have not expected that going this distance instead of flying is such a difference." he chuckles a little bit and his master grins. Suddenly the waterskin flies at the falcon, who catches it easily. "We need new water." Tai Lung demands. One can see that he is more exhausted than the falcon despite that this one needs to carry his master additionally. The months in the cell show their result. This is probably the reason why Youtian doesn't counter something, but instead takes off to go for some water. The river is streaming in a canyon already on this side of it.

"You look worse than me, Tai Lung.", the master states the obvious.

"I am not accustomed to these plains…." Tai Lung answers, breathing out deeply.

"You had more 'Attacks'?", the master figures it out instantly. Tai Lung doesn't react on it first, but then he nods. "Three times since we started our march…" he replies. "Has Youtian noticed it?" Master Iaso asks. "Don't know, don't care…" Tai Lung answers still not looking to the eagle. "That's how you look like…" the eagle whispers sarcastically, "You need to mediate when we rest this night or it could happen that my whole treatment would have been a waste of time." Tai Lung nods slowly after some time, while Youtian returns with a full waterskin.

* * *

"_Second Chance?" I ask. Father nods, still looking forward to Xiu and him, while they both spare. "He has done horrible things, yeah…but he will never do them again."_

"_Why do you think that? What stops him?" I ask disbelievingly._

"_He himself." he answers. He himself? What….? "What do you mean?" I ask._

_He turns to me, looking at me with a sad smile….first time I see this. "He has chosen to be my apprentice himself, I didn't force him…he decided to be my apprentice to change things."_

"_Change things?" He nods. "He knows what he has done and he regrets it. He wants to make it better."_

_I look back to him and her…they seem to dance with their swords in the hands. "But shouldn't he be punished for his crimes?"_

_Father lowers his head. "In a way he is punished…constantly…", I don't need to state the question, which get answered, "…remembering what he has done, reminds him not to do it ever again…controlling himself…regretting it every moment of his life…feeling this shame and guilt which can't be paid back…it is a worse punishment than everything I could think off."_

"_So….in a way you punish him…" I ask unsure. He shakes his head. "No, he punishes himself…I give him only a possibility to live again….so that maybe he can forgive himself one day…that is what giving a second chance is…a chance to be happy again….I have forgiven him already…"_

"_Forgiven?" He nods. "When you are not able to forgive, you are not able to give second chances for people like him."_

_I look back at him….Xiu and he fit together there somehow… "Is he worth being forgiven?" I ask not letting my eyes leave their dance. I feel like he eyes me. "What do you think?"_

The eagle opens his eyes when it is night already. He looks around seeing that they have built a camp close to some rocks. He feels the pain again, only to notice that he has given a new bandage by the robe Youtian is not wearing anymore, while standing guard.

"Where is Tai Lung?" the old eagle asks his apprentice, who notices him. "He meditates….somewhere there." the falcon answers, pointing in a direction, "He said he doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I see…" the old eagle nods, still looking at his apprentice. After a while he states: "You hate him, do you?" The falcon turns around slowly, looking only with one eye at his master. "Yes…" he admits. "And why?" the master asks, while Youtian comes closer to his master. "Because…of what he is…" the falcon replies. "And what is he?" the eagle continues asking, guessing the answer already. "Isn't it obvious? A criminal. A monster. A guy who has betrayed everything what he and we represent. And for what? A scroll…"

"And this is all? No other reason?" the master presses on this topic. The falcon lowers his head. "And because what he did to his master…"

Master Iaso nods. "I know it is hard, not to hate him…but everyone has earned a second chance, Youtian." Youtian looks to his master. "He had one. And how has he used it? He attacked the Jade Palace once again and has almost killed Master Shifu during this…probably he would have destroyed the whole palace and village, when the Dragon Warrior wouldn't have come…"

"Back then he was still the person, you have described…" the old master replies looking away. Youtian looks back, seeming surprised. "What you mean, Master?" Master Iaso keeps silent first, before answering: "In the eyes of the person you can see what person he or she is. This is something I learned from my father and master. I saw the eyes of him three times in my life. Once before all this happened more than twenty years ago. Pride, but the seed of his future was seen back there already: Rage. Big Rage controlled. The second time I have seen them was when I visited him in the prison. It has not changed much, only that the Rage was seen more obvious than before. And the third time was in the cell….I am quite sure that he hadn't these eyes before the Dragon Warrior has beaten him. His actions prove that…the eyes of a broken person…"

"So he is broken mentally and physically…does that change something...?" Youtian counters. The eagle looks to his apprentice. "You don't understand…back then in the prison he was not able to see what mistakes he had made…but now he had…seemingly his defeat has changed the kind of how he looks at his world…he knows something needs to change so it can become better, but his old self stops him still…"

Youtian starts looking in the direction where Tai Lung is. "So what?" he asks. Iaso grins. "We need to show him the right way…lead him, so that the change happens…but for this we need to forgive him first…"

"Forgive, huh?" Youtian says, "So differently said: we need to play the babysitter for an adult leopard, who is infamous for being a criminal?"

Iaso chuckles. "In a way, this describes it."; Youtian looks back to his master. "Really? What is with our mission?" Iaso's glance gets serious again. "Not forgotten, but we can't ignore this chance we have neither." Youtian looks forward again. "I hope he is worth it…" he says and Iaso needs to smile unconsciously. "Yeah, I hope so too…"

* * *

The next day has started and the sun is shining once again strongly down at the three travelers. The banks, they are going on, have risen to a height already, that a whole tower could fit in. The river is still streaming so far away from them, while they reach a cliff, which indicates a splitting to two rivers. "The Cloudy River…finally." Youtian states, while letting his master down carefully. "From here on we need to go only south and we will leave this province." the old eagle says, while everyone starts to use the rest. "Yes, and there we find a doctor for you master." Youtian states happily, while turning to his master – and stopping in the track. Iaso Geng recognizes this face and tries to turn around – what he achieves only partially, but he can see what Youtian sees: A smoke of dust.

"Natural?" Iaso asks. "No, this is a group of people." Youtian replies, seeing better than his master with his falcon eyes. Tai Lung doesn't see anything. "Soldiers, who have followed us?" Iaso asks not able to see the details. "Wait a moment…" Youtian states, trying to recognize the banners, "Soldiers, yes, but this is the banner of the golden bridge…"

"Golden Bridge…The Province of the Golden Plains has a golden bridge in their banners…it lies exactly southwards of the Red Sand Province.", Iaso informs the others. "So those are allies?" Youtian asks, while putting his master's sword beside him. "Not sure…you know how servants of the Emperor react to Independent Kung Fu Warriors…" Master Iaso objects. "Yeah…but we have no choice. These are soldiers, so maybe they have a doctor there and you need one…" Youtian replies concerned. Iaso is not showing it, but he knows that the wound is killing him slowly. Youtian prepares to take off after these words, while Iaso still says: "Be careful…"

Youtian nods and then takes off. Cause of the missing food of the last days his flight is not stable, but still enough so that he doesn't fall to the ground. Fortunately the distance to the group is not long. He can see them from the height. _Not big group….all of them boars…I hope there is a doctor…_he thinks, while getting to land close to the group.

"Hold!" a military voice yells, when seeing the falcon: the boar is wearing a rich decorated golden armor with a helmet having a yellow ponytail, "Who are you, avian?" the boar adds. His soldiers, wearing similar armors but without a decoration stop and eye the young avian wearing only black pants and a sword. "My name is Youtian and I am looking for a doctor." Youtian answers to the obvious officer of this unit consisting out of a dozen boars. "A doctor? For what? Are you injured?" the boar officer asks eyeing the falcon curiously. "No, but my Master. He is in this direction." Master Youtian points in the direction, "Have you a doctor with you?"

The boar officer looks at the avian warily now. "Why is your master wounded?" Suddenly the boars, wearing spears, start to surround the avian, who steps back not liking this. _Soldiers…they are here cause of the invasion…_he reminds himself, before answering fast: "We are not on the side of the invaders. We are fleeing from them."

The boar officer is showing a surprised face – before it darkens. "Too bad, but we are." he answers, "Attack!"

* * *

Well and here comes Chapter 10 :-) A little bit more about Tai Lung and the two avian masters ^^

Want to thank for your reviews 4gnez and Fallen Angel ;-) Hope you and everyone else likes this chapter :-) Tell me your opinion about it ;-)

Like always: Kung Fu Panda and its characters belong to Dreamworks. This story is mine. :-)

P.S. Like already mentioned by _Space Panda II, _I try to do update alternating from now on :-) So next week _Kung Fu Panda: The Long Night_ ,then _Space Panda II_ and finally again _Crossing the Rubicon_ :-) I hope I can achieve this ^^;

P.P.S. I am quite curious actually: Do you like this quotation thing I do actually? ^^; Or do you think the quotations fit or not fit to the Chapters? :-)

P.P.P.S. a third thing ^^: What would you think when I would insert also titles for songs, which can be found on Youtube then? :-) So as musical accompaniment ;-)

P.P.P.P.S. I will update my profile a bit for collecting all Storylines :-)


End file.
